


The Concubine

by Miinalee



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin sudah sering mendengar kisah tentang dunia tempat kaum manusia berasal. Dari dongeng-dongeng yang sering didengarnya sejak kecil, hingga gosip-gosip yang beredar dan menjadi rahasia umum masyarakat.</p><p>Bumi. Planet yang hancur ribuan tahun lalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I have the story and KyuMin belongs to each other

 

 

 **The Concubine** **Lee Sunmiina**

o

O

o

 **~*~ Forever Love is KyuMin ~*~**

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Pemuda berwajah manis itu spontan mendongkak saat terdengar suara jeritan seorang gadis. Tidak jauh darinya, seorang gadis cantik berusaha memberontak saat ia diseret paksa oleh dua prajurit Meth. Beberapa orang berkerumun di sekitarnya, tapi tidak ada yang mencoba menolong. Semua hanya diam menonton –termasuk kedua orang tua gadis bernasib malang itu. Sanak kerabat si gadis hanya bisa melepasnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan beberapa penduduk memandangnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Sungmin, jangan dipandangi terus! Nanti prajurit Meth itu melihat matamu!" tegur Jaejoong mengingatkan adiknya. Sungmin menuruti kata-kata kakaknya. Ia memandang kerumunan itu sekali lagi, setelah itu menunduk, membiarkan rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajah dan matanya.

' _Dimulai dari hari ini untuk tahun ini..'_ pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Tidak akan ada yang melawan. Karena ini adalah kewajiban mereka sebagai _'terran'_ , makhluk yang dianggap sebagai abdi bagi kaum Meth.

Kaum Meth sudah cukup berbaik hati mau meminjamkan sebagian tanah mereka untuk ditinggali manusia. Dan sebagai gantinya, kaum manusia harus membayarnya..

Lewat Pajak Selir..

Gadis tadi adalah tetangga mereka, putri sulung keluarga Kim.

Tidak ada yang bisa menentang keputusan prajurit khusus kaum Meth saat mereka memilih seorang gadis sebagai bukti pembayaran pajak keluarganya –terhadap kaum Meth.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Taeyeon yang dipilih dari keluarga Kim," bisik seseorang di sisi Sungmin. Sungmin melirik Ryeowook, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengomentari kata-kata adiknya, Jaejoong sudah menyela lebih dulu.

"Sssh! Berhenti bergosip dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" tegur Jaejoong marah. Ia memandang kedua adiknya tajam. Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung bungkam dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan memupuk tanaman-tanaman kecil yang baru tumbuh. Kelak tanaman ini akan dijual dan dikonsumsi untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Meski miris rasanya mengingat kehidupan dan peradaban kaum Meth yang luar biasa maju, sedangkan kaum manusia harus bekerja sebagai petani, berladang, atau menjadi pembantu kaum Meth untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Tidak pernah ada seorangpun dari keturunan manusia yang berani menentang nasib rendah ini. Kaum _Terran_ masih menyadari posisi mereka sebagai pendatang dan orang-orang yang menumpang. Karena kekuasaan mutlak berada di tangan sang Tuan Rumah, kaum Meth yang agung.

"Jangan malas-malasan! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian dan kita segera pulang! Ini sudah hampir malam!" keluh Jaejoong sambil memetik beberapa buah tomat dan cabai untuk makan malam.

Kedua pemuda berperawakan mungil itu hanya diam mendengarkan luapan kekesalan kakak mereka. Ryeowook tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong sering menjadikan mereka sebagai bulan-bulanan amarahnya saat ada prajurit Meth di dekat mereka. Sungmin juga tidak mengerti, tapi sedikit yang ia tahu.. Jaejoong tidak akan senang kalau kaum Meth sampai menyadari warna mata Sungmin yang hitam pekat. Warna mata yang langka dan dengar-dengar…

Melegenda..

Umumnya manusia di masa kini memiliki warna mata biru terang. Laki-laki atau perempuan. Mungkin karena dahulu kala saat segelintir nenek moyang manusia sampai di planet Methuselah ini, mereka semua memang sudah memiliki warna mata sebiru laut.

Atau mungkin karena iklim dan efek dari perjalanan jauh yang mengubah warna mata mereka –perjalanan jauh para nenek moyang dari planet asal manusia menuju planet lain yang layak untuk dihuni.

Sungmin sudah sering mendengar kisah tentang dunia tempat kaum manusia berasal. Dari dongeng-dongeng yang sering didengarnya sejak kecil, hingga gosip-gosip yang beredar dan menjadi rahasia umum masyarakat.

 _Bumi._ Planet yang hancur ribuan tahun lalu.

Hanya segelintir manusia yang mampu bertahan saat itu, hingga mereka menemukan planet dengan peradaban luar biasa ini dan berharap kehidupan mereka dapat berlanjut makmur dan sejahtera.

Tapi keturunan manusia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahitnya sekarang.

Mereka mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru untuk terus mempertahankan keberadaan umat manusia. Tapi keadaannya tidak akan pernah sama dengan kisah-kisah yang diceritakan para tetua tentang Bumi dan masa lalu manusia.. Di Methuselah ini, tanah makmur dan indah sejauh manapun mata memandang..

Namun..

...tanah ini bukan milik mereka..

Terkadang Jaejoong bercerita kepada adik-adiknya, tentang kakek buyut dan kerabat-kerabat yang terikat darah dengan mereka. Mereka adalah tokoh unggul dari kalangan manusia. Jaejoong sangat meyakini kisah yang diturunkan secara turun temurun itu. Ia percaya dan menjunjung tinggi keyakinannya –bahwa ia dan adik-adiknya memang kalangan pilihan, generasi yang kelak dapat memutar balik takdir kotor kaum manusia yang dianggap kekal di Methuselah ini.

Kaum Meth menginginkan gadis-gadis dan para pemuda bermata coklat. Biasanya seorang pemuda bermata coklat akan lahir dari keluarga yang tidak memiliki putri. Seolah setiap satu keluarga dari kaum manusia memang ditakdirkan untuk menyerahkan satu anak mereka kepada kaum Meth.

Tapi Jaejoong semakin yakin tentang darah istimewa yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dan tubuh saudaranya. Keyakinan Jaejoong menguat setiap kali ia memandang ke dalam mata adik-adiknya.

Pemuda-pemuda bermata coklat dianggap sangat spesial. Keluarga yang beruntung –sekaligus tidak beruntung —hanya bisa memiliki satu putra bermata coklat. Tapi dalam keluarga Jaejoong, semua saudaranya –Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Henry, dan Taemin— bermata coklat. Kecuali Sungmin. Seolah menunjukkan memang ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari mereka.

Jaejoong hanya bungkam selama ini. Ia hanya bercerita pada adik-adiknya. Karena semua itu dianggap tidak berlaku sekarang –dimata kaum Meth semua manusia sama.

 _Terran_.

Makhluk lemah yang selamanya hanya akan hidup di bawah kaki Meth.

Meth menginginkan gadis-gadis untuk dijadikan _'Breeder'_ atau inang dari _'Offspring'_ mereka _._ Sejak pertama kali manusia memijakkan kaki di tanah Methuselah ini, kaum Meth sudah dihadapi oleh masalah regenerasi keturunan. Sistem reproduksi wanita dari kaum Meth semakin melemah dan menyulitkan mereka untuk memperoleh keturunan. Banyak wanita Meth yang mati karena memaksakan diri untuk mengandung. Karena itu jumlah wanita dari kaum Meth menyusut, nyaris langka.

Dan kedatangan kaum manusia saat itu seperti solusi terbaik yang tidak pernah diduga oleh kaum Meth. Tidak ingin melihat kepunahan kaumnya sendiri, pemerintah Methuselah membuat perjanjian dengan manusia.

Kaum Meth mengizinkan manusia tinggal di tanah mereka, asal manusia mematuhi peraturan perbedaan ras dan membayar pajak setiap tahun. Berupa wanita dari kaum manusia, muda dalam kisaran usia 16-29 tahun.

Mereka akan dijadikan selir dan sebagai pembawa _'Offspring'_ laki-laki keturunan Meth.

Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga yang tidak memiliki putri?

Kebijakan lain diambil untuk memutuskan pengganti pajak selir dari keluarga yang tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Mereka harus membayarnya dengan putra mereka –laki-laki yang bermata coklat.

Entah kebijakan atau percobaan macam apa yang dilakukan pemerintah Meth dahulu kala, hingga setiap keluarga yang tidak memiliki keturunan wanita pasti memiliki seorang putra bermata coklat. Warna mata itu yang membedakan kemampuan mereka dengan pemuda manusia yang bermata biru.

Seperti yang tampak dari Jaejoong dan semua adik-adiknya. Pemuda bermata coklat cenderung memiliki perawakan mungil, kulit putih, suara lembut, dan wajah cantik. Seperti seorang wanita. Mungkin para pemuda bermata coklat memang membawa hormon wanita dalam tubuh mereka. Karena mereka juga sanggup menjadi inang dari _'offspring'_ kaum Meth…

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Ia menyudahi pekerjaannya lalu menutup keranjang berisi tumpukan tomat dan cabai dengan sehelai kain.

"Wookie, Minnie.. Ayo pulang sekarang," ajak Jaejoong. Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya menurut. Mereka menepuk-nepuk tangan untuk membersihkan debu dan kotoran dari tangan mereka, lalu melangkah mengikuti Jaejoong.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Ryeowook memetik beberapa tomat kecil sambil terkikik jahil, lalu disembunyikannya di dalam kantong.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menyipitkan mata. Sudah mulai gelap. Saat matahari terbenam, suasana distrik ini sangat gelap. Kaum Meth melarang pemasangan lampu jalan untuk menyulitkan aktivitas di malam hari.

Suasana sudah agak tenang. Prajurit Meth sudah pergi bersama gadis sulung keluarga Kim. Orang-orang juga sudah membubarkan diri dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Setidaknya makhluk Meth itu sudah pergi, itu sudah cukup bagi Jaejoong. Meski ia tidak bisa mengingkari sebersit firasat buruk yang muncul di benaknya.

Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan pembayaran Pajak Selir. Prajurit Meth akan mendatangi setiap rumah di distrik manusia untuk meminta hak mereka. Tidak terkecuali rumah Jeojoong..

Tapi Jaejoong bertindak cepat. Ia sudah melapor pada perwakilan distrik dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi Pajak Selir bagi keluarganya. Prajurit Meth juga sudah menyetujuinya, dengan alasan diantara keenam bersaudara Lee, dirinya lah yang paling siap menjadi inang Meth.

Meski tidak bisa melindungi kelima adiknya yang lain, setidaknya Sungmin masih aman tersembunyi dari pengawasan distrik.

Jaejoong yang akan membuka jalan bagi adik-adiknya dan memulai pemberontakan atas hak kemanusiaan bagi kaum _Terran_. Sungmin akan muncul ketika tiba saatnya. Semua sudah berada di bawah rencana..

"Berhenti, Wookie! Nanti bajuku kotor!" Sungmin berseru marah, tapi itu tidak menghentikan kejahilan adiknya. Ryeowook masih asik melempari Sungmin dengan tomat-tomat kecil. Ia tertawa senang saat lemparannya mengenai sasaran.

"Aish! Kubilang berhenti!" seru Sungmin kesal. Ryeowook buru-buru menghindar saat Sungmin berusaha menangkapnya. Mereka tertawa sambil berkejaran di sepanjang jalan, tidak ubahnya seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Jaejoong tidak menegur mereka kali ini. Ia justru tersenyum diam-diam melihat tingkah lucu kedua adiknya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terlahir sebagai saudara kembar –tidak identik, enam belas tahun yang lalu. Tingkah manja dan kekanakan mereka memang membuat Jaejoong kesal bukan kepalang. Tapi terkadang, hal itu bisa menjadi sebuah hiburan khusus yang mampu menghapus penat dan lelah di hati Jaejoong.

"Min! Berhenti! Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu!" seru Jaejoong. Rumah mereka sudah mulai tampak. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, ia menangkap dua sosok berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya lagi, agak ragu dengan pengelihatannya sendiri. Semakin langkahnya mendekat, Jaejoong semakin yakin dengan dua sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap itu.

Prajurit Meth!

"Min!" seru Jaejoong panik. Namun terlambat, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak mendengarnya, mereka sudah melangkah jauh di depannya.

Sungmin asik bercanda dengan Ryeowook, mereka saling mencubit dan mencolek tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang temaram gelap sampai akhirnya..

BRUGH!

"Aduuuh!" keluh Sungmin sambil memegangi keningnya. Matanya refleks terpejam saat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Dia pasti menabrak sesuatu yang sangat besar tadi! Haish! Salahkan Ryeowook yang mengajaknya bercanda tanpa memperhatikan jalan!

"H-hyung!"

Sungmin membuka matanya saat tangan gemetar Ryeowook menarik-narik lengan kemejanya.

"Aduuh! Keningku pasti benjol! Salahmu nih!" Sungmin melotot kesal ke arah adiknya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak menjawab, ketakutan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di depan mereka.

Sungmin memandang ke depan, ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook. Mata Sungmin membulat kaget saat ia melihat empat kaki berukuran besar dan panjang ada tepat di hadapannya. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap apapun yang sedang berdiri di depannya kini.

Dua orang bertubuh raksasa, dengan wajah keras dan sorot mata tajam yang balik memandang Sungmin. Ujung cupingnya meruncing. Ciri khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu kaum..

Kaum Meth!

Sungmin melotot shock. Tanpa sadar ia memandang wajah kedua prajurit Meth dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Ia terlalu shock untuk mengingat persoalan warna matanya.

Kedua prajurit itu tampak terkejut saat mereka melihat ke dalam mata Sungmin. Dan sesaat kemudian keduanya menyeringai. Suasana gelap tidak akan mengurangi kemampuan melihat kaum Meth. Kemampuan yang mereka banggakan. Mata Meth yang tajam.

"Min! Ini sudah malam, masuk ke dalam sekarang." Jaejoong melempar keranjang tomatnya ke sembarang arah, lalu berusaha menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Wook, kau juga masuk," suruh Jaejoong dengan nada lembut, seolah-olah menghiraukan keberadaan dua prajurit Meth yang ada di hadapannya. Jaejoong berusaha memasang wajah tenang.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menurut. Mereka bangun dengan kaki gemetar. Namun baru sejengkal Sungmin melangkah, dua tangan sudah sigap menahan langkahnya.

"Well, jadi pemuda cantik ini yang kau sembunyikan selama ini.. Jaejoong?"

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Tbc..

 

 

 **Ket :**

Methuselah itu sebenarnya nama seseorang di jaman dahulu yang berumur panjang. Nama ini juga dipakai dalam komik Trinity Blood, sebutan buat kaum Vampire atas dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan 'Terran' itu sebutan dari kaum Methuselah/Vampire untuk manusia.

Yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I have the story and KyuMin belongs to each other

 

 

 **The Concubine** **Lee Sunmiina**

o

O

o

 **~*~ Forever Love is KyuMin ~*~**

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Min! Ini sudah malam, masuk ke dalam sekarang!" Jaejoong melempar keranjang tomatnya ke sembarang arah, lalu berusaha menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Wook, kau juga masuk," perintah Jaejoong bernada lembut, seolah-olah menghiraukan keberadaan dua prajurit Meth yang ada di hadapannya. Mati-matian Jaejoong berusaha memasang wajah tenang.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menurut. Mereka bangun dengan kaki gemetar. Namun baru sejengkal Sungmin melangkah, dua tangan sudah sigap menahan langkahnya.

"Well, jadi pemuda cantik ini yang kau sembunyikan selama ini, Jaejoong?"

Sungmin gemetar saat tangan besar yang dingin itu mengusap wajahnya. Ia memandang wajah kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Remaja tanggung itu ingin memberontak, namun salah satu prajurit Meth memilin lengan Sungmin untuk menahan gerakannya. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi prajurit itu untuk mengunci gerakan Sungmin. Mengingat perbedaan besar tubuh mereka yang kontras, bukan tidak mungkin mereka bisa meremukkan lengan Sungmin hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Jaejoong membeku. Rasanya setiap sendi di tubuhnya melemas. Namun ia masih memaksakan diri berdiri disana. Demi adiknya. Tidak ada yang boleh membawa Sungmin. Tidak sekarang!

"Joon, Yoon, kumohon lepaskan adikku. Aku yang akan dipilih.. Kita sudah sepakat soal itu, kan?" Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada kedua prajurit itu untuk melepaskan adiknya. "Lagipula Sungmin masih 16 tahun.. Dia belum cukup umur."

Mendengar itu, kedua prajurit itu saling berpandangan. Mereka mengerutkan kening lalu tertawa keras seolah ucapan Jaejoong adalah lelucon paling konyol yang pernah mereka dengar.

"Ini hukuman untukmu. Beraninya kau menyembunyikan bocah ini selama bertahun-tahun! Kau pikir kami tidak tahu, huh?" ucap Joon dengan raut mengejek.

"T-tapi—" Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata. Darimana mereka tahu soal Sungmin? Padahal ia sudah menjaga adiknya dengan hati-hati. Harusnya tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sudah diputuskan, kami akan membawanya." Yoon melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang pemuda malang itu, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya – _bridal style_.

Jaejoong baru akan menahan langkah kedua prajurit Meth itu, tapi ancaman Yoon menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kalau kau masih berani protes, kami juga akan membawa adikmu yang manis ini Jae," ancam Yoon sambil melirik ke arah Ryeowook dan spontan membuat remaja Terran itu mundur ketakutan.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Kalah telak. Ia hanya bisa memandang nanar dua prajurit Meth yang menghilang bersama adiknya di balik kegelapan malam. Tidak percaya ia bisa dikalahkan bahkan sebelum perangnya dimulai..

oOoOoOoOo

Sungmin mengusap memar di lengan dan pundaknya dengan hati-hati. Masih ada beberapa memar lagi di sekujur punggung dan pahanya. Dan di pinggir bibirnya! Semuanya masih baru. Masih nyeri dan berdenyut tiap kali Sungmin tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Sebagian besar luka itu didapatnya dari para perawat keturunan Terran –di minggu pertama ia tinggal di tempat ini.

Peraturan mutlak di tempat ini, setiap calon Pajak Selir harus dimandikan oleh para perawat khusus. Untuk membersihkan noda dan kuman yang mungkin saja dibawa dari distrik kumuh tempat mereka berasal. Tapi Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau wanita-wanita keturunan Terran itu akan melakukannya secara berlebihan. Tidak jarang mereka menyikat tubuh mulus pemuda itu secara kasar, hampir-hampir membuat kulitnya terkelupas.

Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa para perawat itu tampak membenci semua calon Pajak Selir. Mereka selalu mengatakan kalau Terran membawa darah yang kotor, karena itu mereka diberi tugas untuk membersihkannya. Padahal mereka juga keturunan Terran kan?

Dan para Pajak Selir yang lain..

Sungmin tidak mengerti arti pandangan tajam mereka. Tidak ada satupun calon Pajak Selir di tempat ini yang bersedia mengobrol dengannya, laki-laki atau perempuan. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan menyakitinya secara terang-terangan. Menampar, memukul, mendorong. Entah itu pelampiasan kekesalan mereka atau mungkin –rasa iri pada Sungmin.

Karena luka-luka itu, Sungmin tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu pertama ia tinggal di tempat ini. Dengan memar dan semburat merah disekujur tubuh, Sungmin hanya bisa meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya –menangis dan merintih sambil memanggil nama saudara-saudaranya. Sebulan bukan waktu sebentar, selama enam belas tahun dalam hidup Sungmin, belum pernah seharipun ia terpisah dari keenam saudaranya.

Sungmin mendongkak. Hanya pepohonan dan taman bunga yang mengisi pandangan pemuda itu. Di belakang taman itu berdiri dinding besar yang tinggi menjulang, mengelilingi rumah karantina ini. Menghalangi siapapun yang bermaksud untuk kabur. Termasuk menghalangi Sungmin dari keenam saudaranya, menghalangi Sungmin untuk bertemu dan kembali melihat wajah-wajah yang dicintainya.

Sungmin menerawang.

 _Masakan apa yang dibuat Jaejoong-hyung hari ini? Apa yang sedang dilakukan Hyukkie sekarang?_

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Henry dan Taemin pasti sedang bertengkar sekarang, mempermasalahkan hal penting sampai yang paling tidak penting. Kibum pasti sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah sambil marah-marah pada Henry. Aish! Kejahilan apa lagi yang dilakukan Mochi kecil itu hari ini?

Dan Ryeowook..

Ryeowook..

' _Mungkin Wookie kesepian di sana. Tidak ada aku kan? Dia mau menjahili siapa?'_

Sungmin menggigit bibir. Ia sudah berusaha menahannya, namun akhirnya airmata itu jatuh juga, mengalir dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipi putih pemuda berperawakan mungil itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kakinya naik ke kursi taman, lalu ditariknya merapat hingga kepalanya bisa bertumpu pada lutut. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu mulai menangis terisak. Emosinya selalu meluap setiap kali ia duduk menyendiri. Rasanya beban yang dipikul dipundaknya semakin memberat tiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan mata-mata penuh kebencian dari para penghuni karantina.

Sekarang Sungmin sendirian di sini. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersandar atau bermanja-manja, untuk menuangkan airmata atau tertawa bersama. Sungmin sadar ia benar-benar sendirian sekarang..

Meski tanpa disadari Sungmin, seseorang beranjak duduk di sisinya. Lalu memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan iba bercampur ingin tahu.

"Hei, kenapa tidak membaur dengan yang lain?"

Sungmin tersentak saat seseorang menegurnya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat ia menemukan seorang pemuda –Meth— duduk di sisinya, tersenyum penuh simpati. Sungmin memandang ke dalam mata hijau pemuda Meth itu. –Sungmin tidak peduli, toh sudah ketahuan. Sekarang Sungmin tidak perlu menyembunyikan matanya dari orang-orang.

Seperti yang diduga Sungmin, mata pemuda Meth itu membulat kaget.

"Oh, wow!" Pemuda Meth itu memandang ke dalam mata Sungmin, antara kagum dan tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat warna mata yang begitu –kelam. "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau tidak membaur dengan yang lain." Pemuda itu tertawa hambar. Entah kenapa rasa simpatinya semakin bertambah pada sosok rapuh di depannya ini.

Sungmin hanya bergeming. Tubuh tinggi besar dan tatapan tajam pemuda ini mengingatkan Sungmin pada malam itu. Masih terbesit di ingatannya sikap kasar prajurit Meth yang membawanya ke tempat ini, tidak akan semudah itu terlupakan.

Pemuda Meth itu menggaruk keningnya.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk wajahnya. "Atau mungkin aku terlalu tampan?" candanya lagi. Lalu pemuda itu tertawa atas leluconnya sendiri. Sungguh, tidak ada maksud jahat. Ia hanya tertarik pada seorang remaja manis keturunan manusia.

Sungmin bergeming, memori-memori menyakitkan terus berputar di kepalanya.

Cengkraman kasar tangan Meth, pandangan mata yang mengintimidasi, dan suara berat yang menyeramkan. Semua terukir terlalu jelas dalam ingatan Sungmin, dan pemuda yang duduk di sisinya kini hanya mengingatkan Sungmin tentang memori menyakitkan itu. Lewat suaranya yang berat, matanya yang tajam, dan tubuh besarnya yang kekar.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk beringsut mundur, menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Hei? Kenapa? Wajahku tidak menyeramkan kan?" canda pemuda itu dengan ekspresi pura-pura sedih.

Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Pemuda mungil itu tidak menangkap nada ramah dan bersahabat dari sang Meth. Yang terngiang di telinga Sungmin hanya suara prajurit Meth yang menggelegar, suara bentakan dan makian pada kaum Terran.

Sungmin terus beringsut mundur hingga mencapai ujung kursi, tanpa sadar ia nyaris jatuh dari kursi.

"Awas!" Pemuda Meth itu sigap menangkap tubuh Sungmin sebelum Sungmin jatuh ke tanah, tangan kanannya menopang pinggang dan tangan kirinya memeluk bahu Sungmin.

Pemuda Meth itu membeku. Jarak wajahnya dengan remaja Terran ini hanya beberapa senti. Dari jarak sedekat ini, mata tajam Meth itu menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Di setiap jengkal wajah dan dan kedalaman mata yang kelam itu. Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu nyaris menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plump itu secara tidak sadar, tapi suara rintihan dari bibir itu menghentikan gerakannya.

Pemuda Meth itu membimbing Sungmin kembali ke kursi –dengan penuh perhatian. Mengingat kekuatannya yang melebihi batas, pemuda Meth itu takut kalau-kalau ia melukai Sungmin hanya dengan sentuhan tanpa sadar.

Sungmin merintih lagi saat tangan besar itu mengusap lengannya.

"Ke-kenapa? Aku melukaimu, ya?" tanyanya panik.

Sungmin menggeleng, gerakan itu menyibak sedikit rambutnya dan menunjukkan beberapa semburat memar di lehernya.

Melihat memar di leher Sungmin, pemuda Meth itu melotot kaget.

" _For the Valar_! " serunya _shock_ dan refleks menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mendapat akses lebih jauh. Benar saja, ada beberapa memar lagi di bahu dan leher belakang pemuda Terran ini.

Sungmin meringis, berusaha melepaskan genggaman pemuda Meth itu dari lengannya.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin, pemuda Meth itu seolah mengerti. Ia melepas lengan mungil itu, setelah itu dengan sigap ia mengangkat lengan baju Sungmin.

Pemuda Meth itu tercekat. Seperti yang diduganya.

Beberapa luka goresan dan memar yang masih baru. Melihat ini pemuda itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Para perawat atau penjaga?"

Sungmin bergeming, tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya hati kecil Sungmin membisikan padanya untuk mempercayai pemuda Meth ini. Namun tetap saja, semua Meth menakutkan!

"Kenapa diam?" Pemuda Meth itu mengangkat wajah Sungmin, lalu mengusap wajah putih itu perlahan, penuh perhatian. "Biar kutebak.." bisiknya lembut sembari memejamkan mata, berusaha membaca sesuatu yang berbisik pelan di dalam hati Sungmin.

"Memang para perawat kan?" tebaknya yakin. "…dan beberapa Pajak Selir?"

Sungmin masih diam, mengamati setiap gerakan lembut pemuda Meth ini yang perlahan menghapus keraguan dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan menegur para penjaga dan mengingatkan beberapa perawat untuk mengawasimu.. Tidak biasanya calon Pajak Selir melakukan hal seperti ini," ucap pemuda itu prihatin. "Atau mungkin mereka iri padamu?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi wajah itu dalam-dalam. Tampan.

Pipi Sungmin kontan bersemu merah saat ia memikirkan hal itu sambil menatap wajah pemuda Meth ini.

"Loh? Kenapa wajahmu? Masih sakit ya?" tanya pemuda Meth itu khawatir. Sungmin hanya menunduk malu, dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh dua tangan kekar itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, sentuhan dari pemuda Meth ini terasa nyaman. Hangat.

Pemuda Meth itu diam saat ia mendengar sesuatu. Lalu seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Itu suara degub jantung Sungmin, dengan emosi yang berbeda. Pemuda Terran ini mulai mempercayainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Siapa namamu?"

Sungmin mendongkak. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang bertanya tentang namanya –sejak ia tinggal di karantina ini. Pipi _chubby_ itu kembali bersemu, "Su-sungmin.." bisiknya seraya menunduk malu.

"Sungmin~~ Kau tidak mau bertanya siapa namaku?" Pemuda Meth itu tersenyum sambil mengedip genit. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihatnya –tawa pertamanya sejak ia berada di tempat ini. Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau mengajaknya ngobrol dan berbagi tawa.

"Karena tidak ada yang boleh tahu nama asliku, jadi akan kuberitahu nama julukanku saja, oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk, lagi. Tidak begitu peduli tentang nama asli atau nama julukan. Sungmin hanya ingin dirinya bisa memanggil pemuda Meth ini, tidak peduli dengan nama asli atau tidak.

"Athena. Panggil aku Athena," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

"A-the-na?" Sungmin mengulang nama itu, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya _cute_.

Melihat ekspresi _cute_ Sungmin, sekarang giliran pemuda Meth itu yang tertawa gemas. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berkeliaran di tempat ini, tapi tidak pernah ada seorang calon Pajak Selir yang begitu menarik perhatiannya –sampai sejauh ini.

"Ah, ini.." Pemuda Meth itu teringat sesuatu, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menemukan orang yang tepat untuk memiliki benda itu.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan saat Athena merogoh sesuatu dari balik kerah bajunya. Pemuda itu melepas sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya, sebuah liontin, dengan bandul permata berwarna hijau –oval, sebesar dua jari Terran dewasa.

Athena memandangi kalung itu sejenak, tampak berpikir, lalu ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. "Untukmu.." Pemuda Meth itu menyodorkan kalungnya pada Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin yang hanya berkedip ragu, pemuda Meth itu beranjak maju, memasangkan liontinnya ke leher Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan dilepas.. Kalung ini bisa melindungimu dari para perawat dan calon Pajak Selir yang jahat," jelas Athena sambil tersenyum senang.

Sungmin tampak merenung sambil memegangi bandul kalung itu, terpesona pada keindahan dan kemilaunya. Hijaunya seolah memancarkan kehangatan. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa liontin ini memang benar-benar bisa melindunginya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Setidaknya mulai sejak hari ini, ia tidak sendirian lagi di sini..

oOoOoOoOo

" _Min, kau mau jadi istriku?"_

Sungmin memendam wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Pipinya bersemu merah mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Athena –melamarnya!

Sungmin belum menjawab sih, karena tadi pagi ia hanya menunduk –terlalu malu. Dan Athena bilang kalau ia akan menunggu, ia akan kembali esok pagi.

Pemuda itu selalu kembali, untuk Sungmin. Setiap hari, entah pagi atau siang hari, tapi ia pasti kembali.

Tuhan, padahal Sungmin belum genap 17 tahun –dan mereka baru kenal selama 2 bulan, tapi hatinya teguh mengatakan kalau Athena memang laki-laki yang baik. Mungkin saja pemuda Meth itu bisa mengubah takdir buruk Sungmin sebagai Pajak Selir.. Walau tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sah, setidaknya Sungmin bisa mengandung anak dari pria sebaik dan selembut dia.. Ah..

Sungmin memendamkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karena pemikiran-pemikiran kelewat dewasa tadi. Tapi sejak ia kenal dengan pemuda Meth itu dua bulan yang lalu, Sungmin juga mulai mengenal kebaikan Athena lebih dalam, dan perlahan ia mulai jatuh hati pada kelembutan dan kebaikan pemuda Meth itu.

Sungmin mengenggam bandul zambrud yang melingkar di lehernya. Hangat dan perasaan aman seolah terpancar dari bandul mungil itu.

Sungmin sempat bingung saat Athena mengatakan padanya kalau ini kalung _Mate_. Sungmin tidak mengerti apa artinya kalung _Mate_ , tapi Athena menjelaskan sedikit padanya.

Athena harus menyerahkan kalung ini pada pasangan yang dicintainya, lambang penyerahan hati. Dengan menyerahkan kalung ini pada Sungmin, sama artinya pemuda Meth itu menyerahkan hatinya untuk Sungmin, selamanya. Hidup atau mati.

Athena juga mengatakan kalau tidak semua pemuda Meth memiliki kalung seperti itu. Hanya orang-orang yang kelak menjadi sosok penting –yang berdiri di garis penerus.

Sungmin tidak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau sedih atas kehormatan yang diberikan Athena padanya.

Apa ia pantas?

Sebenarnya Athena tidak perlu menyerahkan kalung itu pada siapapun, bahkan tidak juga pada permaisurinya kelak. Kalau ia tidak menemukan orang yang berkenan di hatinya, atau kalau ia tidak ingin hidup terikat pada seseorang, pemuda Meth itu bisa menyimpan kalungnya dan hidup bebas tanpa harus menyerahkan hatinya pada siapapun.

Tapi Athena melakukannya, ia menyerahkan kalung berharga itu pada Sungmin –seorang calon Pajak Selir.

Sungmin takut kalau kelak Athena akan menyesali keputusannya. Meski di satu sisi Sungmin merasa bahagia bisa memiliki kalung ini.

"Hyung.. Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi.." bisik Sungmin pada kalung itu sambil tersenyum. Ia sering melakukannya, seolah kakaknya –Jaejong, memang bisa mendengar bisikan demi bisikan kerinduan Sungmin.

"Jangan khawatir, Athena pasti menjagaku~" bisiknya lagi sembari menggenggam erat bandul itu, seolah sepenuh hidupnya bertumpu di sana.

Tidak tahu kenapa, sejak salah seorang Perawat melihat kalung itu melingkar di leher Sungmin, para Perawat lain mulai bersikap lunak padanya. Bahkan tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka membela Sungmin saat ada calon Pajak Selir yang mengusiknya. Mereka pasti mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Sungmin –tentang kalung itu.

Mungkin Athena memang orang penting? Sampai hanya dengan melihat kalung itu, perawat dan penjaga karantina bersikap terbalik 180 derajat –menjadi lebih sopan dan menganakemaskan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangi bandul itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya. Lagi-lagi hangat. Sungmin seperti bisa melihat mata Athena dari bandul ini. Hijau, dan berkilau.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sembari mengusap bandul itu. Ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali menjelang tidur. Liontin ini selalu bisa menenangkan hati Sungmin, karena itu ia bisa terlelap dan mengusir mimpi buruk jika ditemani benda ini.

Biasanya Sungmin akan terlelap cepat, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak dengan suara ribut-ribut dari luar kamarnya. Sungmin membuka matanya lagi, kesal karena suara ribut-ribut itu tidak kunjung mereda.

Pasti ada calon Pajak Selir yang diambil lagi.. Beberapa malam ini, satu atau dua Pajak Selir dibawa dari karantina. Tapi Sungmin bisa bernafas lega. Ia tidak mungkin dibawa tahun ini. Karena ia masih di bawah umur dan karena –Athena..

Setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan Sungmin pada awalnya.

Sebelum seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan paksa dan disusul suara ribut beberapa Perawat.

Seorang pemuda Meth masuk ke kamar Sungmin, rautnya dipenuhi dengan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Sungmin melihatnya dengan jelas, saat ketua Perawat ikut masuk ke kamarnya dan buru-buru bersujud di bawah kaki pemuda Meth itu.

"Ampuni hamba, tuan! Anak ini masih di bawah umur. Dan sungguh, tuan Athena sudah—"

"ARGH!" Pemuda Meth itu menendang tubuh wanita setengah baya yang bersujud di kakinya –tanpa memberi kesempatan pada perawat tua itu untuk meyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Lancang sekali! Siapa Athena dan siapa aku, hah?" Pemuda itu berteriak kalap, membuat semua Perawat bungkam seketika.

"Satu protes lagi, kalian akan tahu apa akibatnya!"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab setelah itu. Para perawat itu hanya saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain, antara ragu namun takut untuk menentang.

Sungmin membeku di tempat tidurnya, masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua yang disaksikannya kini.

"Jangan ada yang masuk ke kamar ini sampai aku keluar dari sini!"

Sungmin menelan ludah, tegang saat tangan kekar itu membanting pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Mengunci mereka berdua saja di ruangan ini.

Bersamaan dengan berbaliknya tubuh pemuda itu, Sungmin beringsut mundur –merapat ke dinding. Tapi tidak ada tempat untuk lari, Sungmin terjebak disini, bersama dengan seorang pemuda keturunan Meth yang tampaknya lebih temperamental daripada prajurit Meth manapun.

Semakin dekat langkah pemuda itu, semakin bergetar tubuh Sungmin. Padahal ia sudah lama melupakannya, tapi sekarang Sungmin kembali teringat pada dua prajurit Meth kasar yang membawanya kemari.

"Sungmin," panggil pemuda itu sembari mengusap wajah Sungmin. Ia mendorong tubuh mungil itu berbaring di tempat tidur dan mengusap rambut Sungmin penuh perhatian –tidak peduli sosok di bawahnya bergetar ketakutan atau hampir menangis.

Pemuda itu terus mengusap setiap jengkal wajah Sungmin –mengagumi kecantikannya—, lalu tangannya bergerak turun ke leher dan spontan berhenti saat ia menemukan rantai kalung yang familiar.

Awalnya pemuda Meth itu bermaksud _'melakukannya'_ dengan lembut, tapi melihat bandul Zamrud yang sangat dikenalnya..

"Kau sudah ditandai rupanya?" desis pemuda Meth itu sinis. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyambar bibir Sungmin, mengulumnya dengan paksa dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam marah kalung yang terikat di leher Sungmin.

Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin. Tidak ada gunanya. Seberapa keraspun ia memukul, mendorong, atau mencengkeram dada pemuda ini, Sungmin tetap bukan lawan yang seimbang bagi pemuda bertubuh besar ini.

"Kau milikku. Aku yang melihatmu lebih dulu!" desis pemuda itu disela ciumannya dengan Sungmin.

Ciuman itu berubah semakin kasar, menggigit dan melukai. Pemuda itu menelan mentah-mentah asin darah dari bibir Sungmin. Tangan kirinya memilin kedua tangan Sungmin di atas kepala, dan tangan kanannya menekan bahu di bawahnya, mencegah segala macam pemberontakan.

Beberapa kali Sungmin mencoba menendang, namun tidak berpengaruh. Pemuda Meth ini bahkan tidak bergeming.

Sungmin menangis, ia ingin memberontak. Tapi dalam keadaan yang berat sebelah seperti ini –ia hanya bisa meratap dalam ironi, menelan tiap anyir darah di bibirnya dan asin airmatanya. Kenapa ia harus berakhir seperti ini? Padahal semuanya sudah direncanakan.. Athena..

"A-th-thena—" lirih Sungmin nanar. Pandangannya mengabur karena airmata, Sungmin tidak melihat sepasang mata safir yang membara penuh amarah di depan wajahnya.

Mendengar nama yang luruh dari bibir Sungmin, pemuda Meth itu meremas bandul zamrud ditangannya sekuat tenaga. Bayangan tentang Athena yang menyentuh Sungmin semakin membakar amarahnya. Nafasnya menderu, antara marah dan frustasi. Pemuda Meth itu tenggelam dalam emosinya sendiri, tanpa sadar ia mulai melukai Sungmin.

"AKU BUKAN ATHENA!" serunya kalap. Dengan satu tarikan sekuat tenaga, tangan kekar itu merampas kalung zamrud yang melingkar di leher Sungmin lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Tidak peduli tindakannya itu akan meninggalkan luka di leher Sungmin, atau yang lebih parah –mungkin tindakannya akan meninggalkan luka di hati Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar dan menangis tanpa suara. Lehernya panas dan berdenyut, tapi itu tidak seberapa dibanding dengan sakit di dadanya saat terdengar suara deting bandul Athena membanting di lantai. Mungkin bandul indah itu sudah retak, sama dengan hatinya.

"AKU ARES! PANGGIL NAMAKU!" teriaknya lagi dengan wajah memerah marah.

Sungmin diam. Ia benci dirinya yang begini, lemah dan tertindas. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis saat Ares merobek dan mencabik kaus putihnya, mengekspos tiap jengkal tubuh yang harusnya menjadi hak Athena.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berdoa semoga semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan besok pagi ia akan terbangun karena suara ketukan Athena di luar jendela kamarnya.

 

 

Tbc!

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

a/n : Bocoran nih, biar pada ga bingung. Jadi Athena sama Ares itu nama gelar pangeran, mereka punya nama asli kok. Nama aslinya nama anak SuJu juga, tenang aja. xD

Terus, sebenernya Athena itu nama dewi (cewek) tapi sebodo amat lah! Namanya keren ini.. Lagian FFnya juga punya gue, terserah dong mau diapain aja #digeplak

RnR puhlease~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I have the story and KyuMin belongs to each other

 **Pairing** : Sungmin/Ares, Hint of Sungmin/Athena

 **Rating** : NC-17 for this chapter

 **A/n** : Author ngetik chapter ini sambil dengerin Alejandro – Lady Gaga, gatau kenapa perasaan mood lagu ini cocok banget sama chapter ini xD

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 **The Concubine** **Lee Sunmiina**

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sungmin membungkuk dengan susah-payah. Sekujur tubuhnya masih nyeri, terutama dibagian 'bawah-belakang' tubuhnya. Ia yakin sekali Ares mengukir luka dan beberapa bekas gigitan di bahu dan sekujur punggungnya.

Pemuda Meth itu sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tertidur meringkuk, kelelahan karena menangis dan menahan rasa sakit.

Sungmin meremas erat kain yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Bangun dalam keadaan begini, dan dengan nyeri juga pusing yang menyiksa, Sungmin sadar kalau kejadian yang diingatnya semalam bukan sekedar mimpi buruk.

 _Ares benar-benar melakukannya. Ia sudah kotor sekarang.._

Sungmin mengusap memar dan _lovemarks_ yang menyala merah di lehernya.

Pemuda Meth itu sudah memberi tanda yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihapusnya, selamanya. Tanda yang bahkan lebih kuat daripada kalung _Mate_ manapun.

Sungmin memungut kalung Athena yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan dengan tangan gemetar. Matanya merah sayu.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan Athena jika pemuda itu menemukannya dalam keadaan se-mengenaskan ini? Setelah semua ini terjadi padanya, ia menjadi semakin tidak pantas untuk Athena.

 _Athena –Athena pasti tidak menginginkannya lagi.._

Sungmin sudah berusaha menahan luapan emosinya, namun gagal. Ia justru tersedak karena berusaha menahan tangis.

Sungmin terugugu dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Ia memeluk kalung Athena erat di dadanya. Bandul hijau itu terasa dingin dalam genggamannya, Zamrud itu retak dari dalam, meski bentuknya masih utuh sempurna. Tapi benda itu tidak lagi menghangatkan, keindahannya sudah berkurang.

Sama seperti keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Rusak dari dalam. Keindahannya pasti akan memudar di mata Athena…

Terdengar suara langkah masuk, tapi Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya. Segalanya sudah terlanjur gelap di mata Sungmin. Apa lagi arti hidupnya?

Terpisah dari keluarga. Dan sekarang, saat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk membina keluarga yang baru –semuanya hancur, gagal hanya karena satu malam.

"Nak, kau harus membersihkan diri. Tuan Ares akan menjemputmu siang nanti.." Seorang Perawat berlutut disisi Sungmin, mencoba merayunya untuk bangun.

"Tuan Ares tidak suka dibantah. Kau pasti tidak mau melihatnya marah lagi, kan?" sambung Perawat lain.

Sungmin hanya bergeming. Ia meremas bandul Zamrud itu makin erat. Beberapa isak berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kalau kau bersikukuh begini, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri Sungmin.." suara lembut lain ambil bicara.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan bergantian menatap wajah tiga Perawat yang kini berlutut di depannya.

Mereka pasti melakukannya untuk Ares.. Mengingat perangai kasar dan sikap tempramen pemuda Meth itu, Sungmin bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi kalau segala sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Kalau Sungmin berani macam-macam atau menolak, setidaknya nyawa ketiga Perawat ini yang menjadi taruhannya..

Sungmin tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin rumit, karena itu ia membiarkan ketiga Perawat itu membimbingnya bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Angkat wajahmu, nak.."

Sungmin menurut, ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan gerakan lemah. Seorang Perawat setengah baya membasuh wajahnya dengan air mawar.

"Tuan Ares tidak akan suka melihat wajah cantik ini sembab karena airmata.."

Sungmin hanya diam. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri setiap kali nama 'Ares' disebut-sebut.

Dua orang Perawat sibuk mengisi bak mandi Sungmin dengan air hangat dan mencampur kelopak-kelopak bunga ke dalamnya. Beberapa Perawat lain menggosok punggung, lengan dan sepanjang kakinya. Mereka akan semakin melembutkan gerakan mereka setiap kali Sungmin berjengit kesakitan –berusaha tidak memperburuk luka yang sudah ditinggalkan Ares.

Kalau dulu Sungmin terluka karena dimandikan oleh para Perawat, sekarang justru para Perawat ini yang berusaha membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan memandikan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap memar di pergelangan lengannya. Padahal pemuda Meth itu hanya menjagal Sungmin dengan sebelah tangan, tapi cengkraman tangan Ares lebih kuat daripada ikatan rantai besi sekalipun. Dan itu akan menjadi hal yang paling tidak bisa dilupakan Sungmin, seumur hidupnya. Karena perlakuan Ares tidak hanya meninggalkan memar di lengan Sungmin, tapi juga dalam hatinya.

Athena juga memiliki tubuh besar dan kekar seperti Ares. Tapi pemuda itu berbeda.. Ia selalu pandai mengatur sikap dan membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman berada di sisinya.

Dengan menatap kedalam mata Zamrud pemuda itu, Sungmin merasa beban yang menumpuk di pundaknya menghilang. Dengan sentuhan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian Athena, Sungmin merasa bahwa dirinya memang berharga, masih ada yang menyayanginya setelah ia terpisah dari semua saudaranya. Masih ada yang menginginkannya, Athena bersedia mengangkatnya sebagai istri..

Tapi mengingat apa yang dialaminya semalam..

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin.. Jangan menangis lagi.."

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Perawat itu, ia sibuk bergumul dengan dirinya. Terisak, sambil bertumpu pada kedua lutut.

Para Perawat itu hanya bicara! Harusnya mereka mengerti apa yang dirasakannya kini! Beban yang ditanggungnya! Dan luka-luka yang ditinggalkan 'Tuan' mereka!

"Han, siapkan baju yang diberikan tuan Ares semalam," perintah wanita yang kini membalut tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk. Sungmin bergeming, ia hanya melirik pakaian berbahan sutra itu sekilas. Tidak tertarik.

Kalau pemuda Meth itu berpikir ia bisa membeli Sungmin dengan sehelai baju sutra atau bertumpuk-tumpuk harta, pemuda kasar itu salah besar. Sungmin memang hanya seorang Terran, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Pajak Selir, dipandang rendah dibawah kaki kaum Meth. Tapi kaum Meth manapun tidak akan pernah bisa memaksakan perasaan Sungmin, Sungmin tetap memiliki hak untuk memberikan hatinya pada orang yang ia cintai. Dan orang itu Athena, bukan Ares!

Sungmin dan beberapa perawat di dalam kamar mandi mendongkak saat terdengar pintu kamar mandi berderit terbuka. Seorang perawat yang lebih muda masuk, wajahnya panik.

"Nana, Tuan Ares sudah datang!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Sungmin, jangan menangis di depan tuan Ares. Hapus airmatamu!" bisik seorang perawat di belakang Sungmin. Sikap mereka penuh dengan kehati-hatian, seolah satu kesalahan kecil saja dapat berakibat fatal jika berurusan dengan pemuda Meth bernama Ares ini..

Sungmin menelan ludah. Padahal tubuh besar itu membelakanginya, Sungmin hanya menatap punggung Ares dan semua ingatan buruk tentang kejadian semalam kembali menyergapnya. Mengunci langkah Sungmin, meneror ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam.

"Hm.." Ares berbalik, ia tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan Sungmin yang berdiri cantik di hadapannya. Sungmin mengenakan dress sutra yang ia berikan semalam, rambut hitam pemuda Terran itu masih basah dan aroma mawar tercium dari tubuhnya. Semuanya sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Ares, memuaskan.

Sungmin menunduk gugup. Mata biru safir itu masih tampak menakutkan seperti semalam. Biru gelap yang tajam dan mengintai.

"Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Ares tegas sembari merangkul tubuh Sungmin yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

Pangeran Meth itu bermaksud menarik Sungmin agar pemuda Terran itu bisa berjalan seimbang dengan langkahnya. Namun seiring ia mempercepat langkahnya, langkah Sungmin semakin melambat. Suara rintihan tertahan membuat Ares refleks berbalik.

Sungmin melangkah tertatih dibelakang Ares, sebelah matanya tertutup menahan sakit dan setiap satu langkah ia berjalan kakinya tampak pincang. Sungmin meremas pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri –tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Ares—, bagian belakang pinggul hingga selangkangannya masih terasa pedih.

Mata Ares membulat kaget, tapi ia segera menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sebersit rasa iba melintas di dadanya, namun sebagai seorang yang berwatak keras, tentu saja pemuda itu menyembunyikan raut simpatinya.

"Ini pelajaran untukmu.. Jangan pernah menentang aku," ucap Ares datar sembari mengangkat Sungmin dan menggendongnya naik ke dalam kereta. Pemuda itu menunduk hati-hati saat mereka masuk melalui pintu kereta yang kecil.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, enggan menatap wajah atau mata Ares. Tangan kekar yang merengkuhnya ini terasa hangat, tapi Sungmin buru-buru mengusir perasaan itu.

"Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Sungmin pura-pura tidak mendengar bisikan samar Ares barusan. Tapi karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat, mau tidak mau Sungmin mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sungmin menangis dalam hati.

Jadi maksudnya pemuda ini akan melakukan 'itu' lagi padanya?

Semalam itu sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Sungmin. Pasti hal itu akan menjadi kenangan buruk yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya. Dan lebih parahnya, ia masih akan mengalaminya berulang-ulang?

Kereta sudah mulai berjalan dan Sungmin masih belum berani membuka matanya. Satu tangan Ares melingkar di pinggangnya, dan satu tangan yang lain sibuk menyentuh tiap inci wajah dan helaian rambutnya.

Ares belum menurunkan Sungmin sejak tadi, pemuda itu malah mendudukkan Sungmin di atas pangkuannya. Sesekali ia membelai pipi putih Sungmin.

"Kau cantik, Sungmin.." bisik Ares dengan nada rendah. Ia mulai menciumi leher Sungmin, menambah jejak _kissmark_ yang sudah ditinggalkannya semalam.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya gemetar. Ia berusaha menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibir. Satu persatu kepingan hatinya yang sudah hancur makin remuk, lumat, saat sesuatu yang basah menyapu lehernya, saat tangan kekar itu memeluknya makin erat, dan saat dressnya mulai mengangkat terbuka..

Isak pelan lolos sedikit demi sedikit dari bibir Sungmin. Ia menahan bagian bawah dressnya, berusaha tetap menutupi paha putihnya yang perlahan terekspos. Tapi mata biru kelam itu memandangnya tajam, mengancam..

 _Jangan pernah menentang aku…_

Ucapan Ares kembali terngingang di kepala Sungmin. Remaja Terran itu menunduk ketakutan. Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya perlahan. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis, dan membiarkan pemuda Meth itu mengangkat pakaiannya hingga sebatas dada.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, Sungmin. Jangan menangis.." bisik Ares sembari mengklaim bibir merah Sungmin, lalu ia memutar tubuh kecil dipangkuannya dengan mudah.

Wajah mereka saling berhadapan sekarang, tapi Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kemana-mana. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Ares, atau menatap ke bawah. Sungmin tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dan ia tahu tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menentang keinginan Ares, meski suara tangisnya terdengar hingga keluar, para Prajurit Ares di luar kereta tidak akan berani mengganggu kesibukan tuan mereka.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menangis di sela ciumannya dengan Ares. Ia mencengkeram bahu pemuda Meth itu saat sesuatu masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, luka-luka sisa semalam masih terasa pedih. Tenaga Sungmin masih belum kembali sepenuhnya, karena itu hanya tangis yang bisa menjadi pelampiasannya sekarang.

"Maaf Sungmin.. Aku harus memastikan kau benar-benar membawa keturunanku.." lirih Ares disela nafasnya yang menderu.

Sungmin hanya mendengar samar kata-kata yang berbisik dari bibir Ares, kesadaran Sungmin sepenuhnya tercurah untuk rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"Panggil namaku, Sungmin.."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sungmin teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Ingatannya merekam dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Ares saat ia memanggil nama Athena..

Sungmin menangis gemetar, ia mengulang satu kata dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh salah mengatakannya, atau ia akan berakhir seperti semalam.

"A-Ares.." lirih Sungmin ditengah isak. Ketakutan dan terror kembali menyergapnya. Bagaimana kalau barusan ia menyebut nama yang salah? Karena yang ada di dalam hatinya adalah Athena. Tapi yang menggenggam nyawanya sekarang adalah Ares..

Ares memeluk tubuh dihadapannya erat, bermaksud menghapus ketakutan dalam hati Sungmin. Pemuda Terran ini harus tahu, Ares tidak akan menyakitinya.. Selama Sungmin menuruti semua yang dikatakan Ares, selama Sungmin berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun, panggil aku Kyuhyun saat hanya ada kau dan aku," ucap Ares sembari mencium bibir Sungmin berulang kali. Ia membisikkan nama yang sama agar Sungmin mengingatnya dengan jelas. "Ulang, Sungmin.. Panggil namaku.."

Sungmin mencengkeram baju Ares. Ia menangis, nama Athena terus bergema dalam hatinya. Namun bibir itu berdusta..

"Ky-Kyuhyun.."

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

TBC

 

RnR pwease :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I have the story and KyuMin belongs to each other

 **Pairing** : Sungmin/Ares, Hint of Sungmin/Athena, Hint of Jaejoong/Apollo

 **Rating** : PG-15 for this chapter

 **Warning** : Mpreg, Boys Love/Yaoi

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 **The Concubine Chapter 4** ****

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

PRANG!

Jaejoong tertegun beberapa saat, ia hanya memandangi pecahan gelas di lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Ini kedua kalinya ia memecahkan barang. Semalam ia sudah menghancurkan mangkuk tanah liat buatan Sungmin, dan ini.. Gelas yang biasa digunakan adiknya hancur berantakan.

Jaejoong berjongkok. Tangannya bergerak hati-hati, memunguti pecahan demi pecahan gelas yang baru saja dihancurkannya. Padahal Jaejoong yakin sekali, ia tidak bergerak ceroboh..

Jaejoong tidak tidur sejak semalam, perasaan gusar dan firasat-firasat aneh yang membuatnya terjaga. Dulu ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

Saat itu Sungmin demam tinggi, meski Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas, Jaejoong bersikukuh menjaga adiknya hingga pagi. Seolah sebagian beban yang ditanggung Sungmin dibagi juga ke dalam hatinya.

 _Apa Sungmin sedang demam sekarang?_

Jaejoong bergerak gusar, perasaan khawatir mendominasi dalam dadanya. Tapi ia teringat tentang seseorang yang berjanji untuk menjaga Sungmin. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap orang itu benar-benar bisa menjaga janjinya.

Kening Jaejoong mengerut. Ia menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk mengusir semua prasangka buruk dalam hatinya.

"Yun.. Kau menjaga adikku, kan?" Bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Kereta berhenti.

Ares membenahi pakaiannya dan Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda Terran itu duduk gusar di sisi Ares, ia membenahi dressnya dengan gerakan lemah. Pinggul dan bagian _private_ nya masih terasa nyeri karena aktivitas tadi. Tidak ada tenaganya yang tersisa bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

Sungmin tidak tahu ini dimana. Mungkin mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan? Apapun itu, Sungmin tidak bisa mengusir perasaan gusar dan dan takut dalam hatinya. Biar bagaimanapun.. Athena, kebahagiaannya yang hanya sebentar, dan kedatangan Ares.. Semua berjalan terlalu cepat. Dan itu tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Sungmin untuk menghela nafas sejenak dan memahami situasi dirinya sekarang.

Ares hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas, keningnya berkerut melihat gerak-gerik tidak nyaman dari pemuda disisinya. Namun wajah stoik Ares tidak menyampaikan perasaan apapun, raut tanpa ekspresi itu tetap tidak terbaca.

"Kalau kau lihat Athena nanti, jangan dekati dia."

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat Ares tiba-tiba berbicara tepat di telinganya. Ia menunduk buru-buru, tidak berani bertatap muka dengan pemuda Meth itu.

Tapi kata-kata Ares barusan membuat Sungmin termenung.

Kalau Ares berkata begitu, berarti Athena ada disini..

Jadi ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Athena kan?

Memikirkan itu, tanpa sengaja seulas senyum bahagia terukir di wajah Sungmin. Baru sehari ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda lemah lembut itu, tapi Sungmin sudah merindukan suaranya, gerakan penuh kehati-hatiannya, dan semua perhatian yang dicurahkan Athena. Setidaknya Sungmin masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memandang mata zamrud itu lagi, meski keadaan akan berbeda saat mereka bertemu nanti..

 _Tapi, apa hubungan antara Ares dan Athena?_

Senyum di wajah Sungmin kembali surut. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, pasti ada sesuatu diantara dua pemuda Meth ini. Dilihat dari gelagat dan setiap ucapan Ares. Mereka pasti saling mengenal..

Sungmin sibuk bergulat dengan hatinya, bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Ares dengan Athena.

"Ayo," ajak Ares sembari menarik lengan kanan Sungmin. Ia diam memperhatikan saat Sungmin bangun perlahan dan berusaha berdiri sendiri.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri atau tidak?" tanya pemuda itu datar. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah, tapi itu tidak menjadi jawaban yang meyakinkan bagi Ares, karena langkah Sungmin masih limpung. Hampir saja pemuda Terran itu jatuh kalau Ares tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Pangeran Meth itu menghela nafas, ekspresinya masih tidak terbaca. Dengan sigap diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin, masih dengan sikap hati-hati yang samar terlihat.

"Kau akan bertemu Raja. Cukup bicara saat ia bertanya padamu," jelas Ares tanpa menatap Sungmin. "Dan jangan ungkit apapun soal Athena, atau kalungnya."

Sungmin diam. Ia ikut merunduk saat Ares menunduk melewati pintu kereta.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sungmin setelah berada diluar kereta adalah.. Terang.

Sungmin menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan itu dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Ares.

Sungmin tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, ia hanya menangkap pemandangan beberapa prajurit Meth lewat ekor matanya. Prajurit-prajurit itu menunduk takzim saat Ares berjalan melewati mereka, membuat Sungmin kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Siapa pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya ini? Siapa Ares sebenarnya?

Merasa sinar matahari mulai meredup, Sungmin membuka matanya. Dan sepasang mata hitamnya bertemu dengan atap putih berukir indah diatas sana. Sungmin memutar pandangannya. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan luas yang megah. Dinding-dinding putih, dengan ukiran emas membentuk gambar-gambar indah yang tampak asing.

Puluhan lelaki dari bangsa Meth berdiri teratur di sepanjang dinding. Mereka tidak tampak seperti kawanan prajurit, pakaian mereka lebih mewah dan wajahnya terkesan lebih tenang. Pandangan Sungmin terus berjalan lurus dari wajah ke wajah, hingga matanya bertumpu pada seseorang yang duduk di singgasana Raja. Seorang lelaki tua, dengan jubah dan mahkota kebesaran Raja. Meski tampak tua, Sungmin tidak bisa mengingkari garis-garis sisa ketampanan laki-laki yang duduk di singgasana itu. Tubuhnya masih tegap, tidak kalah berototnya dari Athena atau Ares.

Sungmin berpegang pada Ares saat pemuda itu membawanya berlutut tanpa menurunkannya.

" _Ada_.. Ini pemuda Terran yang kuceritakan kemarin. Dia yang akan menjadi selirku, satu-satunya selirku," ucap Ares sopan sembari menundukkan kepala. Sungmin baru melihatnya sekarang, sisi lain dari seorang pemuda Meth yang temperamental ini..

Ares menunduk hormat, tampak begitu takzim di depan laki-laki tua ini.

"Menunduk Sungmin! Dia Zeus. Ayahku," bisik Ares pelan di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin menurutinya, ia hanya menatap Zeus sekilas tadi, setelah itu ia tidak berani mengangkat kepala. Tatapan laki-laki tua tadi tajam, mengintimidasi. Sungmin merasa dirinya benar-benar kecil saat berada di sekeliling orang-orang bertubuh raksasa ini, wajah-wajah asing itu seolah memandangnya dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Yesung-sshi, Hangeng-sshi.. Aku ingin bicara dengan putra-putraku."

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Zeus, dan hanya dua nama yang disebut olehnya, tapi semua orang di aula itu langsung mengerti. Semua orang keluar secara tertib, disusul oleh dua mentri dibelakang mereka.

Dan kini yang tersisa di ruangan ini hanya Sungmin, Ares, Zeus, dan lima pemuda Meth lainnya.

" _Ada_?" Ares bersuara, tampak tidak sabar dengan suasana hening yang menyelimuti aula, sejak tadi orang-orang yang tersisa di dalam ruangan ini hanya saling memandang, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Zeus menghela nafas. "Kita tunggu Athena.. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita mengambil keputusan tanpa kakakmu di sini.." Zeus berkata bijak. Tapi keputusan bijak Zeus itu justru membuat Ares semakin menggerutu dalam hati.

Seperti yang sudah diperhitungkan sebelumnya, tidak lama kemudian pintu aula itu dibuka dengan kasar dari luar. Seorang Meth muda berperawakan kekar masuk dengan langkah penuh emosi. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah yang sudah naik di kerongkongannya.

Dua prajurit membungkuk hormat padanya, lalu menutup pintu dari luar.

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa aku tiba-tiba dikirim keluar kota kemarin?" desis pemuda itu menahan amarah. "Ada?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, berusaha mengintip seseorang itu lewat celah bahu Ares.

Athena melangkah maju lalu berdiri sejajar meski agak jauh dari Ares. Ia menengok ke arah Sungmin yang berada dalam rengkuhan Ares, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zeus.

Sungmin tertegun saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata zamrud Athena. Wajah Athena makin mengeruh setelah pemuda itu memandang Sungmin, dan itu membuat Sungmin menunduk dalam-dalam, menahan airmatanya yang mulai menggenang. Athena pasti jijik padanya sekarang.. Sungmin bisa melihat mata zamrud itu berkilat marah.

Sungmin tidak tahu, kilatan amarah itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Hanya Ares yang tahu, meski Athena tidak bisa mengangkat pedangnya di sini saat ini, Ares mengerti apa arti kilatan tajam mata zamrud itu.

Ares melirik Athena tajam. Ia tahu Athena akan membawa-bawa persoalan tentang ' _Siapa yang lebih dulu'_. Tapi Ares sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia yakin Sungmin tetap akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.. Apapun atas nama Athena, Ares pasti akan memenangkannya.

"Anak itu milikku, Ada.. Aku yang memintanya lebih dulu. Aku juga sudah bicara padamu lebih dulu," ucap Athena dengan raut tenang, meski masih terdengar jelas desis-desis kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Atau kau melupakan perbincangan kita sebulan yang lalu, Ada?" tanya Athena pelan namun menekan. Sebisa mungkin ia tetap bersikap sopan di depan ayahnya sendiri. Sebesar apapun amarahnya, sebesar apapun rasa kecewanya, Athena menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan emosinya di ruangan ini. Tidak sekarang, tidak di depan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak melupakannya, anakku.. Dan aku tidak bermaksud membiarkan Ares merebut apa yang menjadi milikmu.." Zeus berusaha menunjukkan sikap netralnya.

Seulas senyum getir terukir di wajah tampan Athena. Ia tahu..

' _Kau memang selalu membiarkan Ares merebut semua milikku, Ada..'_ lirih Athena dalam hati.

"Tapi anak ini milikku, Ada!" Ares menyela sebelum seseorang kembali bicara. Rengkuhannya di tubuh Sungmin makin mengerat. Sedekat apapun Athena, Ares tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun merebut pemuda ini. Toh Sungmin memang miliknya, ia yang menemukan pemuda Terran ini lebih dulu!

"Lagipula, lihat matanya, Ada! Dia inang yang sempurna untuk calon putra mahkotaku!" Ares membela dirinya. Ia memutar tubuh Sungmin menghadap Zeus, agar ayahnya bisa melihat sepasang mata hitam pemuda itu.

Sungmin buru-buru menunduk gugup saat pandangan Zeus terkunci kearahnya, begitu pula dengan lima pasang mata lain yang ikut menginterogasinya.

"Tetap saja aku yang lebih dulu, Ada!" bantah Athena keras. Wajah Athena mulai menunjukkan garis-garis frustasi. Ia benci ini, selalu saja membawa-bawa masalah putra mahkota!

Athena menatap sang Ada dalam-dalam, berusaha meminta kebijakan yang seadil-adilnya. Namun melihat Zeus yang masih belum bersuara, kesabaran Athena benar-benar mencapai batasnya.

"Kalau Ada keberatan mengambil keputusan yang adil.." Athena melangkah maju, mendekati salah satu pangeran bermata ruby. Seolah mengerti, pangeran bermata ruby itu menyerahkan pedangnya untuk Athena.

"Kita gunakan cara Methuselah yang agung!"seru Athena lantang sembari melempar pedang itu hingga terhempas mendekati kaki Ares. "Angkat pedang itu putra mahkota! Kita bertarung, satu lawan satu!" tantang Athena lantang. "Siapa yang menang, dia yang berhak atas Sungmin!"

Ares memandang pedang yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Helios, gendong anak ini!" perintah Ares masih dengan wajah datar. Salah satu pangeran bertubuh jangkung dan bermata sitrin maju, lalu mengambil alih Sungmin dari rengkuhan Ares.

Sungmin menelan ludah. Hatinya bergemuruh, antara takut dan sebersit senang.

Apa itu artinya Athena masih berjuang untuk mendapatkannya?

Ares membungkuk, ia memungut pedang itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Athena. Tidak peduli Athena adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri, atau posisi Athena sebagai Jendral Perang. Tetap saja seorang Athena masih berada setingkat dibawah Ares –sang dewa perang sekaligus calon raja generasi berikutnya..

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya. Hanya perkara untuk mempertahankan hak atas propertinya.. Tapi Ares tidak akan mengalah, Sungmin MILIKNYA. Dan ia akan mempertahankan hak kepemilikan itu meski harus mengorbankan darah saudaranya.

Ares mengangkat pedangnya di atas dada, begitu pula Athena.

"Kita mulai, Siwon-hyung.." desis Ares sembari menyeringai, bersiap menyambut kemenangannya yang sudah berada diujung jari.

Siwon mendongkak marah. Dengan satu gerakan gesit Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mendekat dan–

TRANG!

Dua pedang itu saling menghantam satu sama lain. Lalu dua pangeran itu kembali menarik pedangnya mundur sebelum kembali menyerang—

"HENTIKAN!" seru Zeus lantang menggelegar.

Sungmin sampai berjengit ketakutan mendengarnya. Suara itu membuat jantung pemuda Terran itu berdegub kencang, dan membuat kedua pangeran yang tengah sengit bertarung saling menghentikan serangan.

"Turunkan pedang kalian!" perintah Zeus mutlak. Meski Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergeming dan saling menghentikan serangan, pedang mereka masih terangkat tinggi diatas dada.

"Turuti aku, Athena! Ares!" seru Zeus murka. Raja itu mendongkak marah. Kata-katanya adalah hukum, tidak terkecuali bagi darah dagingnya sendiri.

Melihat gaya bicara Zeus, Sungmin teringat pada malam dimana Ares melukai memorinya. Sungmin menunduk, ia mencengkeram baju pangeran yang tengah menggendongnya ini. Pemuda Terran itu gemetar, ketakutan. Sekarang Sungmin tahu darimana Ares mendapatkan karakter penuh ego dan sikap otoriter itu.

Ares dan Athena saling melempar pandangan menusuk sebelum menjatuhkan pedang mereka ke lantai.

"Eros, ambil pedang Athena. Dan Apollo, ambil kembali pedangmu," perintah Zeus dengan nada mutlak. Nada suaranya mulai melembut. Semua putranya sudah terbiasa melihat sikap tegasnya, tapi Zeus tidak mau membuat seorang pemuda Terran diruangan ini gemetar makin ketakutan.

Athena dan Ares memang sudah tidak memegang pedang sekarang, tapi mereka masih bertarung lewat pandangan yang saling menusuk dan mengancam.

Melihat sikap kedua putranya, Zeus menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau ada pertumpahan darah di antara putraku. Sudah kuputuskan, diantara tidak ada yang akan memiliki pemuda Terran ini." Keputusan Zeus begitu mutlak, tanpa bantahan.

"Tapi dia akan jadi milik GUE! Mwahahahaha!" Zeus tertawa terbahak-bahak, setelah itu Zeus mengulurkan tangannya keluar layar laptop untuk menempeleng author sampai ke planet Mars. xD

Haha, bercandaaaaaaaa. Pengen gangguin readers yang lagi serius, sih. Haha.

*author ditimpuk bata*

Mari kita ulang. xD

Athena dan Ares memang sudah tidak memegang pedang sekarang, tapi mereka masih bertarung lewat pandangan yang saling menusuk dan mengancam.

Melihat sikap kedua putranya, Zeus menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mau ada pertumpahan darah di antara putraku. Sudah kuputuskan, Ares berhak atas pemuda ini, karena aku yakin Ares pasti sudah tidur dengannya—"

Sebelum Athena memprotes atas keputusan yang sepihak itu, Zeus membuat pengecualian, Raja itu beralih memandang putra mahkotanya, "Kau yang berhak kalau pemuda ini benar-benar mengandung putramu. Tapi kalau ia tidak mengandung putramu, Athena berhak atasnya dan kau tidak boleh mengusik kakakmu lagi.."

Ares tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan itu. Meski ada sedikit perasaan kesal di dadanya, tapi hasilnya pasti tetap akan memberat untuk dirinya.

Athena memandang ayahnya dengan raut shock, tidak percaya.

"Tapi ini tetap tidak adil, Ada! Ares sudah sangat lancang menodai selir yang aku pilih!" raung Athena setengah frustasi. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam meski belum semua emosinya yang keluar. Selalu begini, keputusan sebelah sisi.. Sejak awal Ares yang bersalah, tapi kenapa tetap anak itu yang mendapat pembelaan?

"Athena.." ucap Zeus pelan dengan nada memperingati. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata zamrud putranya. Athena tidak pernah membentaknya atau menunjukkan amarah di depannya. Pangeran itu selalu menunjukkan wajah tenang dan tatapan lembut. Entah apa yang ada dalam diri pemuda Terran ini hingga ia bisa membuat Athena berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan karakter aslinya.

Athena membalas tatapan Zeus sebentar lalu berpaling sembari mendengus getir. Ia tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Perintah tanpa kata yang sudah sering diterimanya sejak kecil. Perintah untuk melangkah mundur, perintah untuk mengalah pada adik kembarnya.

"Tidak di antara dirimu atau Ares yang boleh mendekati pemuda Terran itu. Aku akan menyerahkan tugas untuk menjaga pemuda ini pada pangeran yang lain. Sampai ia terbukti benar-benar mengandung atau tidak.." Keputusan Zeus begitu mutlak, karena tidak terdengar protes setelah itu.

"Uhm, Ada.." salah seorang pangeran bertubuh jangkung maju. Dalam suasana setegang ini wajahnya masih menampakkan cengiran main-main. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan pemuda Terran mungil berwajah cantik yang ada dalam gendongan Helios, dan tampaknya ia tertarik dengan kecantikan pemuda itu.

"Aku bersedia diserahi tugas mulia itu, hehe," tuturnya dengan nada bercanda, meski sebenarnya ia sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon melotot mendengarnya. "TIDAK!" seru mereka berbarengan. Dua pangeran itu melempar pandangan membunuh ke arah pangeran bermata emas yang sudah 'berbaik hati' menawarkan jasanya. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bagaimana perangai pangeran Eros di istana ini.

"Eros, aku sudah menyerahkan tugas mengawasi perbatasan timur padamu kemarin. Jadi tugas ini akan kuserahkan pada Poseidon."

Eros mundur sembari bergumam kecewa.

Poseidon, pangeran bermata putih itu memandang Zeus _shock_ sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya terbuka meskipun tidak ada kata yang keluar. Raut tampan itu seolah mengatakan _'Kenapa-harus-aku?'_ dengan ekspresi enggan. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap Eros sebelumnya.

Athena melempar pandangan sendu kearah Sungmin. Ia tetap akan menjaga Sungmin mulai sekarang, meskipun dari jauh. Athena hanya bisa berdoa pada _Valar_ , semoga Sungmin tidak menampung benih Ares. Atau semua akan semakin memburuk bagi pemuda itu.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

TBC

 

 

Ket -

Ada = Ayah (Biasa digunakan di fanfic Lord Of The Ring atau dalam filmnya)

Valar = Dewa/Tuhan

 

Kukasih keterangan nama dewa pangeran, warna mata, dengan jenis kalung mereka ya biar pada ga bingung. Ini udah urut dari yang paling tua ke Magnae.

 

 **Apollo** _Crimson_ Garnet/Ruby Sapphire

 **Helios** _Yellow_ Citrine/ Topaz/ Dravite

 **Poseidon** _White_ Pearl

 **Eros** _Gold_ Gold

 **Athena** _Green_ Zamrud

 **Ares** _Sea blue_ Blue Sapphire

 **Hades** _Black_ Black Sapphire

 

RnR pwease :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I have the story and KyuMin belongs to each other

 **Pairing** : Sungmin/Ares, Sungmin/Athena

 **Rating** : PG-15 for this chapter

 **Warning** : Mpreg, Boys Love/Yaoi

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **~*~ Forever Love is KyuMin ~*~**

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Eros, aku sudah menyerahkan tugas mengawasi perbatasan timur padamu kemarin. Jadi tugas ini akan kuserahkan pada Poseidon."

Mendengar itu, Eros mundur sembari bergumam kecewa.

Poseidon; pangeran bermata putih itu memandang Zeus _shock_ sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya terbuka meskipun tidak ada kata yang keluar. Raut tampan itu seolah mengatakan _'Kenapa-harus-aku?'_ dengan ekspresi enggan. Bertolak belakang dengan sikap Eros sebelumnya.

"Biarkan selir itu tidur di kamarmu, Poseidon.." ucap Zeus tegas. "Kau pasti mengerti apa artinya 'menjaga', kan?" Zeus mendongkak, menatap balik Poseidon dengan pandangan tajam. Tidak peduli putra keduanya itu akan enggan dan tidak terima karena seorang Zeus tidak menerima penolakan. Semua mutlak berada di bawah kuasanya.

"Aku mengerti, Ada.." Pangeran bermata putih membungkuk hormat. Tidak berniat untuk memprotes lebih jauh.

Ares bergeming, tidak merasa risih dengan keputusan ayahnya. Setidaknya Sungmin berada di bawah penjagaan Poseidon. Bukan Eros atau Athena..

Athena melempar pandangan sendu kearah Sungmin. Ia tetap akan menjaga Sungmin mulai sekarang, meskipun dari jauh. Athena hanya bisa berdoa pada Valar, semoga Sungmin tidak menampung benih Ares. Atau keadaan akan semakin memburuk bagi pemuda Terran itu.

"Helios, Eros, kalian ikut aku dan yang lain boleh pergi sekarang." Itu yang terakhir, sebelum Zeus menghilang ke balik pintu besar di sisi singgasana, diikuti Helios dan Eros di belakangnya.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Kenapa harus tidur di kamarku, sih? Aish!" keluh Poseidon sambil terus melangkah menyusuri lorong besar dengan dinding-dinding emas di kanan-kiri. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Poseidon tetap menunduk memberi hormat padanya meskipun tidak dipedulikan.

Sungmin menunduk gugup. Merasa tidak enak hati dengan Meth muda yang sedang menggendongnya kini. Sejak tadi pangeran bermata putih ini mendumal kesal, membuat Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah. Apa ia sebegitu merepotkan, ya? Apa Athena juga berpikiran sama dengan pangeran Meth bernama –eh, siapa tadi? Posedon? Poseidon?

"Maaf.." Sungmin berbisik lirih. Ia benar-benar tulus merasa bersalah. Bukan karena takut atau apa. Tapi sungguh, Sungmin bisa merasakannya.. Aura yang menyeruak dari pemuda ini berbeda dengan Ares. Seolah ada yang meyakinkan Sungmin dari dalam hatinya kalau pangeran tampan ini tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa tidak enak hati karena ia sudah merepotkan pemuda ini.

Poseidon melirik pemuda dalam rengkuhannya sekilas lalu bergumam pelan, "Bukan salahmu.."

Mendengar itu, mata Sungmin membulat. Kalimat barusan terdengar asing namun menenangkan.

Apa barusan pemuda ini membelanya?

Suaranya datar, tapi terdengar jujur.

"Ares yang bersalah. Aish! Awas saja anak itu! Dia yang buat masalah dan lagi-lagi aku yang direpotkan!" desis Poseidon kesal.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan menerima semua luapan kekesalan Poseidon.

Entah kenapa lama-kelamaan logat bicara pemuda ini terdengar lucu. Sungmin nyaris tersenyum setiap kali pemuda Meth ini mendengus kesal atau mengeluh dengan gayanya yang –kekanakan.

Langkah Poseidon terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan besar dengan pintu penuh ukiran abstrak. Ditendangnya pintu kamar itu hingga membanting terbuka.

Tentu saja gerakan tanpa aba-aba itu membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget. Cengkramannya di baju Poseidon spontan mengerat karena suara bantingan pintu itu nyaris membuat Sungmin terjatuh saking kagetnya.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar, tanpa sadar Poseidon membanting tubuh kecil dalam gendongannya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Aaaah!" Sungmin berjengit, kesakitan. Tangan kirinya refleks meremas pinggul dan sebelah tangan yang lain mencengkeram seprai. Hentakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat pinggulnya dan bagian _private_ nya berdenyut semakin nyeri.

Melihat pemuda Terran itu kesakitan di atas tempat tidurnya, Poseidon melotot panik. Tapi ia menahan uluran tangannya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap kasar –Mungkin karena ia terlalu kesal hingga tangannya bergerak refleks.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter." Gumam Poseidon pelan –yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Sungmin karena pemuda Terran itu masih sibuk meladeni rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Arrrhh.."

Mendengar rintihan terus-menerus dari Sungmin, Poseidon bergegas membuka pintu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa ngeri mendengar suara rintihan. Padahal bukan sekali dua kali ia ikut turun ke medan perang, tapi kali ini..

"Lihat saja bocah, akan kuberi pelajaran kau nanti! Gara-gara kau aku jadi ikutan repot!" desis Poseidon pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda Meth itu membuka pintu sambil merancang rencana di dalam kepalanya. Lebih bagus menendang bokong putra mahkota atau menempeleng kepalanya?

"Hyung?"

Poseidon berjengit kaget. Ia nyaris terjengkang kebelakang karena wajah Athena muncul tepat di depan wajahnya setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Sedang apa kau di depan kamarku, hah?" seru Poseidon marah. Sekarang ia malah ingin menghajar Athena.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara dengan Sungmin. Sebentar saja.."

"No! Tidak boleh!" tolak Poseidon mentah-mentah.

"Hyung, lima menit saja. Kumohon.." pinta Athena memelas sembari berusaha mengintip ke dalam kamar. Dadanya berdegup khawatir saat ia mendengar suara rintihan Sungmin dari dalam.

"Kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Kau dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Ada tadi! Jangan menambahkan masalah di pundakku!" sahut Poseidon kesal sembari berusaha menutupi isi kamarnya dari pandangan Athena.

"Donghae-hyung~ Please,"

"T-I-D-A-K B-O-L-E-H!"

"Hae-hyung, aku adik yang baik kan?" Siwon memasang raut memelas karena biasanya dengan cara ini akan berhasil.

Donghae melotot kesal melihat gelagat Siwon. Bocah ini bermaksud merayunya, eh? Tapi sayang sekali.. Kali ini Donghae tidak akan luluh.

"Tidak usah merayuku, atau kutampar kau nanti! Pergi sana!" Hardik Donghae kejam.

Siwon mendengus kecewa. Tapi ia masih belum menyerah. Suara rintihan Sungmin terdengar makin jelas, dan itu membuat Siwon ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae dan memeluk pemuda Terran yang dicintainya itu.

"Hyung—"

"Wonnie, sudahlah." Suara lain muncul dan menyela ucapan Siwon. Dua pangeran itu beralih ke arah sang pemilik suara.

Sang Pangeran Bermata Ruby, Apollo, melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Jangan menyusahkan kakakmu, Wonnie. Dua minggu lagi kau bisa bicara sepuasnya dengan Sungmin.." Apollo berkata bijak. Memang dari ketujuh Meth muda penerus Zeus, pangeran bermata ruby inilah yang paling mewarisi sikap bijak dan jiwa kepemimpinan ayah mereka.

"Tapi hyung," Siwon ingin memprotes lebih jauh, namun mata merah tajam Apollo menyuruhnya bungkam saat itu juga. Kakaknya sedang serius sekarang, itu tandanya ia tidak bisa merajuk lagi.

"Ikut denganku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Apollo merangkul Athena dan menariknya pergi, tidak peduli adiknya akan berkenan atau tidak.

"Bawa dia pergi yang jauh, hyung!" seru Poseidon sinis lalu membanting pintu kamarnya.

Begitu Poseidon berbalik dan melihat Sungmin gemetar di atas tempat tidurnya, ia jadi ingat sesuatu..

"Haish! Aku kan mau memanggil dokter! Bodoh!" Donghae menepuk keningnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap pintu.

Tangan Donghae bergerak sigap, membuka daun pintu berwarna coklat itu dan..

"Hoya!" sosok kecil dari luar kamar melompat ke arah Donghae tanpa aba-aba. Dan tentu saja, kali ini.. Donghae benar-benar terjungkal kebelakang.

"Arrrgggghhh! For the _Valaaaar_!" seru Donghae frustasi sambil memegangi punggung dan pinggangnya yang ngilu karena membentur lantai.

Sosok gadis kecil berusia 7-8 tahun masih duduk tanpa dosa diatas perut Donghae. Ia malah tertawa senang dan bertepuk tangan melihat Donghae yang kesakitan di bawahnya.

"Aku mau lihat selir Ares! Aku mau lihat selir Ares!" gadis kecil itu berteriak _excited._ Rambut pirangnya yang dikucir dua berayun kesana-kemari seiring ia berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas perut Poseidon.

"Az! Kau ini apa-apaan, hah?" seru Donghae kalap.

Pertama Ares, lalu Athena, dan sekarang bocah pendek ini! Kesabaran Poseidon benar-benar sudah terkuras habis.

Poseidon mengangkat gadis kecil yang duduk di atas tubuhnya dengan mudah. Lalu –tanpa memikirkan perihal akan terluka atau tidak— ia melempar gadis kecil itu keluar kamar dan langsung mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Hae-Hae! Buka pintunyaaa! Aku mau lihat selir bermata hitam itu! Hiks!" gadis kecil itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Donghae sambil meraung kesetanan.

"Az! Kau berisik! Pergi sana! Main sama Helios saja!" teriak Donghae dari dalam dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Aku mau lihat mata hitam, Hae-Hae! Mata hitam! Mata hitam!" balas Az keras kepala sambil terus memukul dan menendang pintu kamar. Entah bocah macam apa yang tidak lelah menggedor pintu dari kayu jati hanya dengan dua tangan mungilnya.

"Dia masih sakit, Az! Aish!" seru Donghae kesal. Ia berniat untuk membalas semua teriakan Az sampai bocah nakal itu pergi, tapi Donghae buru-buru mengatup mulutnya saat Sungmin merintih makin keras. Tentu saja suara berisik akan mengganggu pemuda Terran ini, keadaannya masih belum stabil.

"Ugghhh—" Sungmin menelungkup, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Suara berisik dari dalam dan dari luar itu terus berdengung di kepalanya dan membuat rasa sakit di tubuhnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Hae-Hae nakal, hiks! Buka pintunya atau kau akan kuadukan pada Zeus!" ancam Az semena-mena.

Mau tidak mau, Donghae membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk gadis kecil itu. Bukan karena takut pada ancaman Az, tapi semakin gadis itu menjerit dan meraung, Sungmin pasti akan semakin terganggu.

"Begitu dong daritadi!" sungut Az sambil memandang Donghae dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Donghae membalasnya dengan dengusan sebal. Setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa melarang Az. Termasuk saat gadis _blonde_ ini melompat riang ke atas tempat tidurnya dan membuat Sungmin berjengit –makin kesakitan.

"Az! Hati-hati! Dia masih sakit, dasar boncel!" Donghae melotot marah.

"Aish! Aku tahu, ikan! Sudah sana pergi! Katanya mau memanggil dokter? Sudah tahu dia kesakitan tapi kau malah berdiri tenang-tenang disini!" balas Az dengan wajah memerintah dan raut sok dewasa.

Donghae mendengus lagi. Percuma meladeni omongan Az. Tanpa ruang penghalang, ia pasti kalah telak kalau beradu debat dengan gadis indigo ini.

"Oke-oke, aku akan memanggil dokter," Donghae mengalah, ia melangkah keluar kamar. "Jangan nakal, ya! Dan lain kali jangan membaca pikiran orang, Az! Tidak sopan tahu!" Pesan Donghae sebelum ia menutup pintu dari luar.

Az menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae yang menghilang keluar kamar. Poseidon juga anak nakal! Yang paling pengertian dengannya memang hanya Athena dan Helios.

"Ugh.."

Az menunduk saat Sungmin menggeliat kesakitan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan kening mengerut. Pemuda Terran ini benar-benar sedang kesakitan, Az bahkan tidak membaca apapun dari dalam kepalanya. Kosong. Mungkin semua kesadarannya sudah terfokus pada rasa sakit.

Az mengangkat tangan kanan Sungmin lalu didekapnya dengan kedua tangan. Padahal tangan pemuda ini masih jauh lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tangan Helios atau Athena, tapi kalau dibandingkan lagi dengan tangannya sendiri.. Tetap saja, Az harus menggunakan dua tangan untuk mendekapnya.

Az menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin.

"Hei, mana yang terasa sakit?" bisik Az lembut. Kali ini suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya bukan logat kekanakan seorang gadis berusia 7 tahun, tapi lebih terdengar dewasa dan keibuan.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Az sudah tahu kalau pemuda Terran ini tidak akan menjawabnya. Jadi, ia hanya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap kening Sungmin. Az merapikan poni-poni Sungmin yang berantakan dengan gerakan perlahan, lalu diusapnya keringat dingin di kening Sungmin dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Sayang sekali, nak.. Kau harus bertahan demi revolusi kaum Terran.."

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Boo.."

Jaejoong berhenti memupuk tanah saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar. Pemuda cantik bermata coklat itu berbalik, matanya membulat kaget saat ia menemukan seorang pemuda Meth dengan seragam prajurit dan topi besar bertetengger rapi di atas kepalanya.

Penyamaran yang sempurna, tapi tidak cukup sempurna untuk menipu hati Jaejoong.

"Yun!" seru Jaejoong senang. Segera dipeluknya pemuda Meth itu erat-erat.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Ia menunduk dan mengecup kening kekasihnya.

Hampir setengah bulan Yunho tidak mengunjungi Jaejoong, dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.. Setengah bulan berjauhan dari Jaejoong itu sangat menyiksa.

"Kau membawa kabar tentang Sungmin?" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabar. Senyum manis tidak luput dari wajahnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong sangat bersemangat, sudah setengah bulan ia belum mendengar kabar tentang keadaan adiknya.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia melirik waspada ke sekitar pekarangan kebun. Berusaha mencari kemungkinan terburuk kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang mengenali wajahnya.

Merasa keadaan cukup aman, Yunho tersenyum puas lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Adik-adikmu ada di rumah? Bisa kita bicara di rumahmu saja?"

"Tidak ada orang di rumah." Jaejoong menggeleng. "Oke, ayo!" lalu ia menggandeng lengan Yunho dan mereka melangkah bersama.

"Yun, kau tampan dengan seragam prajurit ini," puji Jaejoong meski dengan nada mengejek.

Kening Yunho mengerut.

"Aku lebih tampan dengan jubah pangeran. Kau belum lihat saja.." balas Yunho sembari menyeringai.

"Pernah kok! Dulu saat kita pertama bertemu! Tapi sama saja.. Tetap jelek, Yun!" ejek Jaejoong sembari tertawa renyah.

"Aish! Pangeran Apollo 15 tahun yang lalu dengan Pangeran Apollo yang sekarang berbeda, Boo~" balas Yunho tidak mau kalah.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**       **: KyuMin saling memiliki, dan tokoh lainnya adalah hak milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 

 **Pairing**             **: KyuMin, ShiMin, YunJae, KangChul**

 **Rating             : PG-15**

 **Warning         : MPreg, Yaoi/Boys Love, Original Character**

 **a/n                  : Az itu nickname dari Azhure Heiza, jangan tanya lagi siapa itu Azhure Heiza. ==”**

 

o

O

o

O

o

 **Chapter 6**

 

 **The Concubine** **© Lee Sunmiina** ****

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

~*~ Forever Love is KyuMin ~*~

 

o

O

o

O

O

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

Yunho mengawasi keadaan di luar sekali lagi. Setelah yakin situasi aman, Pangeran Sulung Kerajaan Methuselah itu mengunci pintu rumah Jaejoong dari dalam.

 

“Jadi, Yun.. Kau bawa kabar apa?” Jaejoong bertanya sembari menuang teh ke dalam cangkir.

 

Yunho duduk dan menyamankan diri di hadapan Jaejoong sebelum menjawab, “Sungmin sudah dibawa ke istana kemarin.”

 

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong tersentak, hampir-hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya.

 

Jaejoong menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya.

“T-tapi kau bilang –kau bilang Sungmin tidak akan diambil sampai usianya genap 17 tahun?”

 

Yunho tersenyum getir lalu menggeleng lemah.

 

“Itu dugaan awalku, Boo.. Padahal aku sudah meminta Athena untuk menjaga adikmu, tapi sungguh..” Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata menyesal. “Aku tidak tahu darimana Ares mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Tahu-tahu dia mengamuk di rumah karantina dua hari yang lalu, dan membawa Sungmin pulang ke istana sehari setelahnya..”

 

Jaejoong tidak merespon kata-kata Yunho. Ia terlalu shock.

 

“Mianhae, Boo..” bisik Yunho samar, ia merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah mengecewakan kekasihnya.

 

Pangeran bermata ruby itu bersandar lelah ke punggung kursi. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia beristirahat sejenak –karena memang di sinilah satu-satunya tempat dimana Yunho bisa beristirahat dengan tenang –tempat yang dekat dengan kekasihnya.

 

Yunho tidak berhenti memikirkannya semalaman, ia tidak pernah memperkirakan kemungkinan buruk yang terkesan tidak masuk akal ini –Ares sampai mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin.. Ini semua kesalahannya atau kesalahan otak jenius bocah itu?

 

Tindakan Ares yang tidak terduga dan begitu tiba-tiba berhasil menghancurkan rencana kedua mereka –setelah rencana yang pertama rusak karena keberadaan Sungmin terbongkar oleh prajurit Meth. Tentu saja karena hal ini, lagi-lagi Yunho harus merombak kembali tak-tik awalnya bersama Jaejoong.

 

“Tapi sisi baiknya, kita tidak perlu bersusah payah membuat pertemuan ‘tidak sengaja’ antara Ares dan Sungmin. Bocah itu sudah menemukan adikmu dengan sendirinya. Ini memudahkan jalan kita, kan?” Yunho mencoba berpikir kritis. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah mencari solusi lain dan memanfaatkan seburuk apapun keadaan.

 

Jaejoong menggigit bibir. Benar, ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Tapi tetap saja.. Ada keraguan dan kekhawatiran besar yang mengganjal di dadanya.

 

“Tapi itu tidak berarti Ares akan –uh, kau tahu,” Jaejoong kesulitan mengutarakannya, ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melempar pandangan ‘ _kau-pasti-tahu’_ pada Yunho.

“Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Sungmin kan? Sungmin masih 16 tahun.”

 

Yunho tersenyum getir, tentu saja ia mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Sayang sekali keadaan yang tidak mengerti keinginan mereka.

 

“Ares sudah melakukannya.”

 

Jaejoong tercekat, satu kalimat itu berhasil membungkam mulutnya. Terran muda itu berusaha untuk fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho, meski hati dan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

 

“Athena dan Ares bertengkar kemarin, memperebutkan Sungmin. Dan Ada memutuskan, Sungmin akan bersama Ares kalau ia sampai mengandung keturunan putra mahkota. Tapi kalau tidak, Athena berhak menikahi Sungmin.” Yunho menjelaskan pelan-pelan. Ia mengerti kalau Jaejoong masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan soal adiknya, tapi Jaejoong harus tahu, “Jadi sebaiknya Sungmin benar-benar mengandung putra Ares, atau rencana kita tidak akan pernah bisa dibenahi untuk ke-empat kalinya.”

 

 “Tapi… Tapi, Sungmin—“ suara Jaejoong tercekat. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu menunduk gugup, pandangannya nanar kemana-mana. Ini mimpi buruk yang pernah menghantui Jaejoong saat Sungmin dibawa pergi oleh Yoon dan Joon empat bulan yang lalu. Jaejoong sudah cukup riskan memikirkan Sungmin harus menjadi inang di usia 17 tahun –usia yang terlalu muda dan sangat rawan. Lalu sekarang??

 _For the Valar!_ Sungmin bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun!

 

Yunho menggigit bibir, ia sudah memperkirakan reaksi Jaejoong sebelumnya. Pemuda Meth itu bangkit, ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, lalu duduk disisi kekasihnya.

“Aku tahu, Boo..” bisik Yunho mencoba menenangkan. Ia merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang dua kali lebih kecil dari bahunya, lalu memeluk bahu ramping itu dengan sebelah tangan, “Sungmin masih 16 tahun, dan 16 tahun bukan usia yang aman bagi seorang pemuda Terran seperti Sungmin untuk menjadi inang –terlebih inang putra mahkota. Tapi ini yang terakhir, kita tidak punya pilihan lain..” Yunho meremas bahu Jaejoong, mencoba membuat kekasihnya mengerti. Ini pilihan terakhir mereka, menolaknya sama dengan menyerah.

 

“Konyol!” Jaejoong menepis rengkuhan Yunho dan memalingkan wajah. Penjelasan Yunho lebih terdengar seperti _‘Tidak ada pilihan lain jadi korbankan saja Sungmin,’_ ditelinganya.

 

“Tubuh Sungmin bahkan tidak lebih besar dari gadis remaja kaum Terran,” Jaejoong berucap lirih. “Dan sekarang?? Dia harus menampung tubuh-tubuh lain di dalam tubuhnya sendiri!”

 

“Boo..” Yunho meremas bahu kekasihnya, namun ditepis langsung oleh Jaejoong.

 

“Dulu saat kita merencanakan kemunculan Sungmin di usianya yang ke-29 pun aku masih merasa ketakutan! Aku tahu cerita tentang inang dari raja-raja sebelumnya! Bagaimana kalau Sungmin berakhir seperti mereka? Bagaimana kalau adikku tidak bisa bertahan, Yun!” seru Jaejoong frustasi. Tidak bisa menahan-nahan emosinya lebih lama, airmata Jaejoong pun luruh.

 

“Boo, dengarkan aku.” Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Ia menatap mata coklat teduh itu dalam-dalam, mencoba menunjukkan pada pemuda Terran itu kalau ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Yunho mengerti, beban yang sudah dipikul Jaejoong selama bertahun-tahun pasti bertambah berat berpuluh kali lipat.

 

“Sungmin pemuda yang kuat, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Tentu dia berbeda dari inang-inang raja-raja sebelumnya. Dia bocah istimewa, mata hitamnya yang membuktikan hal itu,” Yunho tersenyum sembari membingkai wajah Jaejoong dengan tangannya. “Jadi, hapus semua prasangka-prasangka buruk itu, Boo.. Kau harus yakin, Sungmin pasti bisa bertahan sampai semua ini berakhir,” bisik Yunho lembut, mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya.

 

Jaejoong termenung. Kata-kata Yunho seolah membangunkan kembali keyakinannya. Sekecil apapun harapan, selama mereka tidak menyerah dan putus asa untuk meraih tujuan itu, maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

 

Dua pemuda berbeda spesies itu saling memandang, bertukar perasaan lewat tatapan teduh dan desah nafas yang berhembus hangat.

 

Lima belas tahun Yunho dan Jaejoong berpegang pada satu keyakinan yang sama, bersama-sama melalui berbagai kesulitan demi satu tujuan besar meski selalu dipersulit  karena perbedaan mereka.

 

Lima belas tahun waktu yang cukup untuk melatih perasaan Yunho dan Jaejoong agar dapat bersinkronisasi seperti ini. Saling membaca, saling merasakan.

 

Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong mengangguk. Saat melihat keyakinan memenuhi mata ruby Yunho, maka mau tidak mau, keyakinan yang baru juga ikut merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

 

Yunho tersenyum lega. Diraihnya kepala Jaejoong lalu dipeluknya tubuh itu erat ke dadanya. “Tenang saja, Boo. Aku akan menjaga, Sungmin. Athena akan menjaga Sungmin,” suara Yunho berubah lirih begitu tanpa sengaja nama Athena terucap dari bibirnya. Masih rekat dalam ingatannya saat mata zamrud itu memandangnya dengan raut terluka, masih terngiang setiap kata-kata penuh kekecewaan Athena kemarin.

 _“Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintai Sungmin, hyung? Kau berpihak pada Ares sekarang? Jadi selama ini kau hanya menyuruhku menjaganya untuk Ares, huh?”_

 

Mungkin ini salahnya juga, salahnya karena tidak pernah bercerita tentang rencana ini. Kalau saja Yunho menjelaskan semuanya lebih awal, Athena pasti tidak akan jatuh hati pada Sungmin, dan Yunho tidak akan merasa bersalah karena membiarkan hati adiknya terluka seperti ini.

 

Menyadari Yunho yang malah melamun dan menerawang jauh, Jaejoong berdecak sebal. Ia baru akan mendongkak untuk menepuk pipi Yunho saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau dan tampak familiar dari balik kerah seragam yang dikenakan Yunho.

 

“Loh, Yun? Kalung ini? Kok?” Jaejoong meraih kalung dengan bandul ruby yang terikat di leher Yunho. Diamatinya sebentar sambil menyipit heran. Wajah pemuda cantik itu spontan mengeras marah saat sebuah kesimpulan pendek terlintas di kepalanya.

 

“Kau berbohong padaku, ya?!” tanya Jaejoong berapi-api.

 

Mendengar ini, Yunho segera menggeleng dan buru-buru menjelaskan, “Yang ini hanya replika, Boo. Yang asli kan ada padamu~” rengek Yunho dengan wajah memelas. “Ada bisa curiga kalau beliau tidak melihat kalung Mate di leherku.”

 

Mata Jaejoong menyipit. Jaejoong percaya, tapi ia pura-pura menatap Yunho dengan lirikan curiga.

 

“Masa kau tidak percaya padaku, Boo~~” rengek Yunho dengan nada manja sambil menarik-narik baju Jaejoong –yang justru membuat Jaejoong meringis menahan tawa.

 

“Iya-iya, aku percaya,” ucap Jaejoong sembari memukul bahu Yunho. Ia masih memperhatikan bandul kalung Yunho dengan teliti. Lalu Jaejoong mengeluarkan kalung yang juga melingkar di lehernya, disandingkannya kedua bandul itu berjajaran.

 

“Tapi mirip sekali ya? Aku sampai tidak bisa membedakannya,”

 

Yunho tersenyum bangga, “Tentu saja. Ratu Agung yang membuatkan replika ini untukku, kalau bukan dia yang membuatkan, tidak akan semirip ini..” kata Yunho seraya mengelus bandul replika miliknya.

 

“Ratu Agung? Permaisuri?” Kening Jaejoong mengerut bingung. Kalau permaisuri yang membuatkannya, berarti.. Istri Zeus?

 

Yunho menggeleng. “Bukan. Bukan ratu Afrodit. Aku belum bercerita padamu, ya?”

Yang benar, Yunho belum pernah bercerita pada siapapun. Karena yang mengetahui identitas Ratu Agung hanya dirinya, Ares, dan Zeus. Jadi wajar kalau ia tidak terpikir untuk menceritakan hal yang satu ini pada kekasihnya.

 

“Ratu Agung itu orang yang berdiri di balik layar, Boo. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenalnya, tapi kedudukannya masih berada di atas tahta Ada. Dia penggerak Methuselah yang sesungguhnya,” Yunho tetap menjelaskan, meski ia belum bisa menyebutkan nama dan membongkar semuanya. Biar bagaimanapun ini menyangkut sang Ratu Agung, Yunho tidak boleh bercerita sembarangan meskipun pada Jaejoong sekalipun.

 

“Jadi Ratu Agung ada di pihak kita?”

 

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, masih ragu. “Aku tidak tahu. Terkadang dia menasehati dan memberi petuah, seolah menginginkan kita berhasil, seolah dia berada di pihak kita. Tapi selebihnya, Ratu Agung tampak netral.”

 

“Mungkin dia memang berpihak pada kita, tapi tidak mau mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong?” Jaejoong berandai-andai. Alangkah tersanjungnya Jaejoong kalau Ratu Agung sampai berpihak pada mereka.

 

“Hmm.. Mungkin,” sahut Yunho malas, mulai bosan dengan topik ini. Pemuda Meth itu melirik Jaejoong dengan maksud tersembunyi. “Boo.. Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di kamarmu saja, hmm?” Yunho berbisik genit di telinga Jaejoong.

 

Lima belas tahun mengenal Yunho, Jaejoong tahu betul apa arti gelagat pemuda keturunan Meth ini. Mulai mendekat-dekat, meraba pahanya, sambil memandangnya dengan lirikan genit. Yunho terlalu terbaca bagi Jaejoong...

 

“Aish! No-no!” Jaejoong menolak tegas tepat di depan wajah Yunho. “T.I.D.A.K!”

 

Yunho merengut. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk merayu lagi, namun suara ketukan dari luar menyela ucapannya.

 

“HYUNG!! HYUNG!! Buka-buka!” teriak seseorang dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

 

“Aish! Taeminnie, kau menarik perhatian!” suara yang lain muncul, membentak suara yang pertama.

 

“Taeminnie norak, mentang-mentang lapar jangan berisik dong!”

 

“Kok belum dibuka? Apa hyung masih di ladang, ya?”

 

Jaejoong melotot mendengar suara demi suara itu. Ia bangun dan mulai bergerak gugup.

 

Adik-adiknya sudah kembali! Padahal biasanya mereka pulang siang atau sore hari, ini kan masih pagi.

 

“Yun, cepat-cepat! Keluar lewat belakang saja!” desis Jaejoong panik sambil menarik-narik tangan Yunho.

 

Yunho masih duduk di atas kursi dengan tampang santai. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat Jaejoong justru panik dan terus-terusan menarik tangannya untuk bangun.

 

“Yun!! Cepat pergi sana!” Jaejoong melotot kesal melihat Yunho yang tidak kunjung berdiri.

 

“Aish. Iya-iya, baby Jae.” Yunho berdiri malas-malasan sambil berjalan ke dapur, menuju pintu keluar di belakang rumah.

 

Sampai kapan ia harus bertemu Jaejoong dengan sembunyi-sembunyi begini? Datang lewat pintu depan, pulang lewat pintu dapur, dengan mengendap-endap pula.

 

“Cepat keluar pangeran APOLLO!!”

 

Mendengar nama gelarnya disebut, Yunho bergegas keluar rumah. Sampai memanggil dengan nama gelarnya, itu artinya Jaejoong benar-benar marah.

 

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara keluhan Yunho sebelum ia menutup pintu dapur dari dalam.

 

 _“Ck, dengan calon adik ipar sendiri saja tidak bisa bertemu.”_

 

Jaejoong terkekeh setelah itu.

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

Sungmin menggeliat. Pemuda itu mengerjap, ia sempat menutupi wajahnya dari silau sinar matahari dengan telapak tangan, sebelum ia benar-benar bisa membuka mata dan mengenali keadaan di sekitarnya.

 

Sungmin tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut sewarna emas. Ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan dinding-dinding polos. Di sisi tembok sebelah kanan berdiri dua almari besar, sebuah meja rias di dekat tempat tidur, dan sebuah lemari penyangga tombak di sebelah pintu.

 

Ruangan ini begitu lenggang. Meski tampak asing, rasanya Sungmin tahu ia sedang berada dimana.

 

Dengan mata tertutup, Sungmin meremas kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri –meski tidak senyeri semalam. Setidaknya Sungmin sudah bisa mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri sekarang.

 

“Kau sudah bangun? Jangan duduk dulu,” sapa seseorang dengan nada datar.

 

Sungmin berpaling ke arah jendela yang berada di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Jendela berbingkai marmer itu besar, mungkin ukurannya sekitar 2x1 meter, dengan ruang cukup luas yang menjorok ke luar. Cukup luas untuk dimasuki seorang pemuda Meth dengan melipat kaki dan bersandar di salah satu sisi jendela.

 

“Kau tertidur selama tiga hari, tuan putri. Kukira kau mau menunggu ciuman dari pangeran Athena-mu untuk bangun,” ejeknya sambil menyeringai sinis.

 

Sungmin hanya memandangi Poseidon dengan kening berkerut, tidak sedikitpun merasa kesal atas sindiran pangeran bermata putih itu. Ia justru terus memandangi wajah lelah Poseidon, merasa kasihan.

 

“Kau tidur di sana selama tiga malam?” Sungmin bertanya prihatin, suaranya lirih karena kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

 

“Hngg..” jawab Poseidon singkat, tidak berniat untuk mengobrol lebih jauh.

 

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, entah kenapa merasa iba. Sungmin baru akan bicara lagi saat suara gedoran pintu menyela kalimatnya.

 

“Hae-Hae! Buka pintunya! Buka pintunya!”

 

“Aish,” keluh Donghae tanpa berniat untuk membukakan pintu.

 

“Hae-Hae! Hae-Haeeee!!”

 

Donghae masih belum bergeming.

 

Sungmin menatap ke arah pintu dan Donghae bergantian, bingung.

 

“Ikaaaaan!! Bukan pintunya! Aku mau lihat selir Minmin!” Suara teriakan itu masih terus terdengar disertai dengan suara gedoran terus menerus yang memekakan telinga. “Elios! Suruh Hae-Hae buka pintunyaaa!!”

 

“Hyung, buka pintunya.” Seseorang memanggil dari luar disambung dengan suara ketukan yang terdengar lebih sopan.

 

Sambil mendengus, Donghae bangun dan berjalan membukakan pintu.

 

“YAAAAH!!!” suara teriakan itu masuk seiring dengan terbukanya pintu kamar.

 

Sungmin berjengit kaget. Donghae yang sudah memperhitungkan keadaan segera menutup kedua telinganya sebelum teriakan memekakan itu merusak indra pendengarannya.

 

“Bisa tidak sih sehari saja kau tidak teriak, Az!” Donghae melotot murka. “Suaramu itu cempreng, dasar boncel!”

 

Sungmin melirik dari sisi bahu Donghae, ia bisa melihat seseorang yang tampak familiar berdiri di pintu kamar. Karena tubuhnya tinggi, Sungmin bisa melihat wajahnya meskipun Donghae menutupi tubuh orang itu.

 

Sungmin mengenali wajah itu, wajah pangeran jangkung yang menggendongnya saat Athena dan Ares bertengkar di balai istana. Kalau Sungmin tidak salah dengar, pangeran itu bernama –Helios.. Sungmin bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil bergelayut riang dalam gendongan pangeran bermata kuning itu.

 

“Minggir-minggir,” Az menendang-nendang ke arah Donghae dengan kakinya yang terayun di udara, dan disambut dengan cubitan kesal dari Donghae di kedua betis mungilnya.

 

“Adududuh! Sakit, bodoh!” seru Az dengan wajah kesal, lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah cepat begitu ia berpaling ke arah Helios. “Elios! Hae-Hae nakal! Aku dicubit tuh-tuh-tuh! Biru kaaan!! Hiks!!” adu Az sambil menangis dan menunjuk-nunjuk betisnya dramatis.

 

Donghae memutar bolamatanya dan Sungmin tertawa. Ya, pemuda Terran itu tertawa geli melihat seorang gadis kecil bertengkar dengan salah satu pangeran kerajaan Meth.

 

Donghae dan Helios berpaling pada Sungmin saat suara kekehan pemuda itu mulai memenuhi ruangan.

 

“Idih dia ketawa,” Az menunjuk Sungmin sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya riang –memberi isyarat pada Helios untuk melangkah masuk.

 

“Hei, hei! Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian masuk??” Donghae merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi langkah Helios.

 

“Minggir, Hae-Hae! Tawa selir Minmin yang mengizinkan aku masuk! Minggir sana!”

 

“Oh, tidak bisa!” Donghae masih bersikeras melarang dua orang itu masuk ke kamarnya. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Az memaksa untuk berkunjung ke kamarnya, dan hari ini Donghae tidak akan mengalah pada gadis kecil itu.

 

“Aish! Kenapa sih! Selir Minmin suka padaku kok, tanya saja pada selir Minmin. Iya kan, selir Minmin?”

 

Donghae berpaling pada Sungmin, dan ia tidak bisa menolak lagi saat bibir pemuda itu melengkung membentuk senyum.

 

Ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihat senyum manis seorang pemuda keturunan Terran. Dan hanya karena satu senyum itu, Donghae lagi-lagi mengalah dan membiarkan sumber berisik macam Az masuk ke kamarnya.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

TBC

 

Maaf kalo yang ini kurang memuaskan, dan chapter ini ga bisa bales revieeeew. Update lewat hape nih :3

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**       **: KyuMin saling memiliki, dan tokoh lainnya adalah hak milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **Pairing**             **: KyuMin, ShiMin, KangChul**

 **Rating             : PG-15**

 **Warning         : MPreg, Yaoi/Boys Love, Original Character**

 

o

O

o

O

o

 **Chapter 7**

 

 **The Concubine** **© Lee Sunmiina** ****

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 **~*~ Forever Love is KyuMin ~*~**

 

o

O

o

O

O

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

“Aish! Kenapa sih?! Selir Minmin suka padaku kok. Tanya saja pada selir Minmin! Iya kan, selir Minmin?”

 

Donghae berpaling pada Sungmin, dan ia tidak bisa menolak lagi saat bibir pemuda itu melengkung membentuk senyum.

 

Ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihat senyum manis seorang pemuda keturunan Terran. Dan hanya karena satu senyum itu, Donghae lagi-lagi mengalah dan membiarkan sumber berisik macam Az masuk ke kamarnya.

 

“Turunkan aku, Elios!” seru Az sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya tidak sabar.

Begitu Helios menurunkannya, Az langsung berlari dan melompat riang ke atas tempat tidur Donghae.

 

“Selir Minmiiiiin!” seru Az riang disambut senyum geli dari Sungmin.

 

“Sudah kubilang berhenti berteriak, Az! Dengar tidak, sih?” dengus Donghae sebal sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun gadis _blonde_ itu tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berceloteh riang dari sisi Sungmin, dan itu membuat Donghae mendengus makin kesal.

“Dia baru bangun, Az! Nanti dia pingsan lagi mendengar ocehan tidak berujungmu itu!” sungut Donghae berapi-api.

 

Helios hanya melirik kakaknya sambil menyeringai senang. “Marah-marah begitu, nanti kau cepat keriput, hyung~” goda Helios dengan mimik serius, namun pada akhirnya pemuda berwajah tirus itu tertawa karena tidak tahan melihat wajah kesal kakaknya.

 

“Dia jadi anak nakal seperti itu karena salahmu! Kau, Siwon, dan Yunho-hyung terlalu memanjakannya!”

 

Az yang mendengar itu berpaling pada Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa mengejek. “Mata Ikan iri padaku karena Selir Minmin lebih menyukai aku, ya kaaaaan?” goda Az sambil menyipit sinis ke arah Donghae, lalu ekspresi bocah itu berubah polos saat ia menghadap Sungmin. “Lihat, kan? Dia kalau marah-marah memang seperti itu. Seperti ibu monster yang mau menelan aku hidup-hidup, hiiiy!” Az pura-pura bergidig ngeri.

 

Wajah mungil dengan emosi yang berwarna-warni itu memancing Sungmin untuk tertawa, lagi. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tangannya, ia mengusap kepala mungil gadis berambut pirang itu sembari tersenyum gemas. Gadis kecil ini mengingatkannya pada –Henry.

 

“Ish! Dasar anak kecil!” Donghae melotot marah sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, pura-pura akan memukul untuk menakut-nakuti Az. Pangeran bermata putih itu baru akan berjalan maju dan bermaksud menyeret Az keluar dari kamarnya, namun tangan Helios meremas bahunya dan menahan langkahnya.

 

“Sudahlah, hyung. Az kan cuma anak kecil. Biarkan saja,”

 

Donghae tidak menjawab kali ini, entah karena hatinya membenarkan ucapan Helios –atau karena ia tidak bisa mengelak dari tuduhan Az. Donghae hanya mendengus lalu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

 

“Mau kemana, hyung?”

 

“Aku mau memanggil dokter dan pelayan,” sahut  Donghae. “Jaga dia, Mi! Awas saja kalau anakmu itu berbuat macam-macam!” sahut Donghae lagi sebelum ia menghilang keluar kamar.

 

Helios terkekeh geli sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Az dan Sungmin. Ia bersandar ke dinding di sisi pintu, sesekali tersenyum melihat interaksi antara anak asuhnya dengan pemuda Terran itu.

 

“Aaaah~ Baru sekarang aku melihat matamu secara langsung~” Az memandang Sungmin dengan mata gemerlap. Ia refleks menunjuk tulang pipi Sungmin, dan membawa jarinya bergerak di udara mengitari mata hitam pemuda Terran itu. “Aku sukaaaa sekali warna mata Selir Minmin!” serunya riang bercampur gelak tawa.

 

Senyum Sungmin kembali merekah. Selain mengingatkannya pada Henry, ada satu hal lain yang menarik perhatian Sungmin dari gadis kecil ini…

 

Warna matanya… Sewarna dengan Athena. Sinar matanya juga sehangat sinar mata Athena.

 

“Aku juga suka warna matamu~” Sungmin mencubit hidung Az gemas, lalu dua orang itu tertawa bersama, saling bertukar senyum hangat.

 

“Selir Minmin main ke taman, yuk! Denganku, dengan Elios!” ajak Az sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Helios dengan riangnya.

 

Sungmin tersenyum, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan dari gadis kecil semenggemaskan ini. Tapi… Apa boleh? Sungmin masih tahu diri atas posisinya di istana ini.

 

“Memangnya boleh?” Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah polos yang kontan disambut dengan gelak tawa dari Az dan senyuman misterius dari Helios.

 

“Tentu saja boleeeeeh!” Az mengayun-ayun tangan Sungmin, “Mau tidak?” ajaknya lagi.

 

Sungmin memandangi wajah mungil itu –entah mengapa merasa bahagia saat ia memandang ke dalam mata hijaunya yang berkilat megah. “Aku mau, tapi—“ Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya, sengaja membuat Az menunggu.

 

“Tapi apa?! Tapi apa?!” tanya Az antusias.

 

“Aku kan belum tahu namamu~” Sungmin mencubit pipi gembul Az. Hanya bermaksud menggoda karena Sungmin tahu kalau gadis kecil di hadapannya ini bernama ‘Az’ –ia mendengarnya sendiri dari percakapan Poseidon dan Helios tadi.

 

Az memutar bolamatanya sambil menggembungkan pipi. “A-Z-H-U-R-A! Az! Panggil gadis cantik ini Az!” ucap Az sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. “Jadi selir Minmin mau ikut kaaan?” Az memandang Sungmin penuh harap.

 

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan mata bulat  gemerlap yang bersinar penuh harap seperti itu?

 

Sungmin mengerjap, diam-diam mengagumi paras manis gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang ganjil dari Az, Sungmin  menyadarinya sekarang setelah ia mengamati bocah itu lebih teliti.

 

Telinga Az… Tidak meruncing.

 

Sungmin baru akan bertanya pada Az saat suara lain menyela ucapannya.

 

“Cukup, Az! Sekarang keluar karena dokter akan memeriksa keadaannya,” Donghae tahu-tahu berdiri di belakang Az dan siap menarik gadis kecil itu keluar dari kamarnya.

 

Seorang dokter masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae, diikuti pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan.

 

“Iiih! Aku mau lihat Selir Minmin diperiksa!” seru Az marah sembari memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Donghae, meskipun berakhir sia-sia. “Elios!” Az melempar pandangan memohon ke arah Helios.

 

“Sungmin tidak boleh keluar kamar hari ini! Aku yang diberi kewajiban untuk menjaganya, jadi aku yang memutuskan. Titik!”

 

“Eliooos~~” Az menatap Helios dengan mata berkaca-kaca, namun Helios hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut tanpa bermaksud membelanya kali ini.

 

“Kerjakan tugas kalian!” Donghae menegur dua orang bawahannya yang tampak kebingungan dan menunggu interuksi darinya.

 

Sesuai dengan perintah tuannya, pelayan Terran itu meletakkan nampan berisi makanan ke meja di sisi tempat tidur, sedangkan dokter setengah baya keturunan Meth itu bergerak gesit membuka kancing baju Sungmin.

 

“Aku tidak mau keluar! Aku mau lihat Selir Minmin! Selir Minmin!” rengek Az dengan wajah yang mulai mengeruh.

 

Sebelum Az sempat mengintip Sungmin yang melambai sedih ke arahnya, Donghae bergegas keluar diikuti Helios.

 

“Aish! Kau itu anak gadis dan Selir Minmin laki-laki! Kau mau lihat apa, hah?! Dasar anak kecil! Tidak sopan tahu!” bentak Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya saat Az memberontak minta diturunkan.

 

“Memangnya kenapa?! Dia kan berkembang biak!” sanggah Az tidak mau kalah.

 

Donghae dan Helios melotot saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Az.

 

“AZ!” kali ini bukan Donghae yang berteriak. “Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu?!” wajah helios memerah, antara marah dan _shock_. Ia jarang membentak seseorang, apalagi putri asuhnya sendiri. Mungkin karena itu Az langsung bungkam dengan bibir gemetar, tidak berani menjawab.

 

Donghae juga ikut-ikutan bungkam, diam-diam merasa menyesal karena sudah meladeni Az dan membuatnya dimarahi seperti ini.

 

Helios merebut Az dari gendongan Donghae. “Sekali lagi aku mendengar ucapan seperti itu, akan kuadukan pada Ratu Agung. Biar dia yang memarahimu!” ancam Helios serius. “Kau akan mengulanginya lagi atau tidak, hah?”

 

Az menggeleng sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Helios.

 

“Jangan nakal lagi, oke?” kali ini suara Helios melembut. Ia mengusap kepala Az saat gadis kecil itu terisak dan lehernya mulai terasa basah.

 

“Aku pergi dulu, hyung.” Helios melambai ke arah kakaknya sebelum melangkah pergi.

 

Donghae memandangi dua sosok yang melangkah menjauh itu dengan perasaan iba.

“Kalau mau main ke taman dengan Selir Minmin, besok kesini saja!” seru Donghae sebelum ia menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar.

 

“For the Valar, Az… Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara begitu? Apa Elios pernah mengajarimu begitu, hm?” tanya Helios sambil terus melangkah menyusuri koridor kerajaan.

 

“Bukan Elios,” Az menggeleng lemah lalu berbisik lirih menyebut satu nama. “Eros…”

 

“What?!” Helios melotot mendengar pengakuan jujur Az. Ia bersumpah untuk menguliti Changmin hidup-hidup setelah ini. “Lain kali jangan main dengan Eros! Dengar tidak?” dumel Helios panjang lebar. 

 

“Zhoumi!”

 

Langkah Helios terhenti karena seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Apollo yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

 

“Hyung? Ada apa?”

 

“Aish! Aku mencari Az dari tadi!” Yunho menghela nafas lelah lalu segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Zhoumi. “Kemarikan Az, _Ada_ mencarinya.”

 

Zhoumi menurut, ia mengoper Az ke dalam gendongan Yunho –meskipun yang bersangkutan tampak enggan.

 

Begitu Az berpindah gendongan, gadis kecil itu langsung memeluk leher dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yunho.

 

Melihat keganjilan itu, Yunho melirik Zhoumi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

 

“Kenapa dia?”

 

Zhoumi hanya mengedikkan bahu –masih dengan wajah yang mengeruh marah, ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab dan justru balik bertanya, “Ada masalah apa, hyung?”

 

“Pertemuan dadakan, tanpa Ares, dan bocah itu tidak tahu tentang pertemuan ini.” Yunho bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. “Kau pasti berpikiran sama denganku, kan? Persoalan Sungmin tidak mungkin diterima begitu saja.”

 

Zhoumi mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Yunho. Ia sudah menduga kalau persoalan Sungmin akan menjadi masalah besar dan memaksa semua pejabat, mentri, dan raja membuat pertemuan khusus untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

 

Zhoumi berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Yunho sambil sesekali melirik Az. Dilihat dari raut riangnya dan sikap yang terus-terusan menempel pada Sungmin, Zhoumi tahu kalau putri asuhnya itu sudah mengetahui sesuatu.

 

“Az, aku tahu. Kau pasti membaca sesuatu dari selir itu,” ujar Zhoumi tiba-tiba, ekspresinya berubah serius.

 

Yunho tidak berkomentar, dua kakak beradik itu hanya saling bertukar pandang sebelum Zhoumi kembali bertanya, “Az… Selir itu –sedang mengandung atau tidak?”

 

Sunyi. Dua pangeran itu terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Az. Namun gadis kecil itu hanya bergeming, tidak berniat menjawab.

 

Melihat tidak ada respon dari putrinya, Zhoumi menegurnya sekali lagi. “Az? Selir Minmin sedang mengandung atau tidak?” tanya Zhoumi lagi. Namun Az masih belum merespon. Gadis kecil itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Yunho, menunjukkan pada mereka kalau ia tidak ingin menjawab.

 

Yunho mengusap punggung Az lalu menggeleng ke arah Zhoumi, memberi isyarat pada adiknya untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

 

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu, Zhoumi hanya mengikuti langkah Yunho dengan Az yang masih merajuk dalam gendongan Pangeran bermata ruby itu.

 

Mereka berhenti di depan ruangan besar dengan lambang kebesaran Methuselah terukir indah di kedua daun pintu. Dua orang prajurit penjaga yang berdiri di kedua sisi pintu segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada Apollo dan Helios, lalu mereka membukakan pintu –hanya untuk Apollo dan Az, karena Helios tidak ikut masuk ke dalam.

 

“Jangan nakal, Az…” pesan Zhoumi sebelum sosoknya menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu itu.

 

Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tertutup yang remang itu. Karena ini hanya ruang penghubung, di ujung ruangan terdapat tirai besar yang menutupi bagian ruangan utama –ruangan yang menjadi balai pertemuan rahasia. Ruang ini hanya digunakan untuk membicarakan permasalahan yang penting dan tertutup.

 

Terakhir kali dalam ingatan Yunho, ruangan ini digunakan saat terjadi pemberontakan oleh kaum Terran –lima belas tahun yang lalu. Meski saat itu Yunho tidak terlibat dalam pertemuan rahasia semacam ini, tapi di sinilah ia berdiri sekarang –dipercaya menjadi salah satu wali pertemuan untuk kembali membicarakan kemungkinan terulangnya pemberontakan kaum Terran.

 

Suara berisik terdengar seiring Yunho melangkah mendekati tirai. “Heiza? Dengar tidak? Mereka menunggumu…” ia berbisik pada Az. Dan seruan demi seruan pertengkaran ikut tersibak saat Yunho membuka tirai itu.

 

“Tetap saja keberadaan pemuda Terran itu berbahaya! Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan eksistensi Terran bermata hitam itu bisa dirahasiakan dari telinga publik!”

 

Yunho mengenal suara ini… Suara Mentri Chansung.

 

“Benar kata Mentri Chan. Kita tidak boleh mengambil keputusan beresiko seperti ini. Ditambah dengan sikap pangeran Ares, keadaan akan semakin dipersulit!”

 

Yunho tidak perlu melihat wajah pemilik suara yang cukup familiar ini, karena ia tahu itu suara Permaisuri Afrodit.

 

Yunho melangkah mendekati meja pertemuan. “ _Ada_ , maaf… Kami terlambat,” sela Yunho sambil membungkuk sopan. Semua mata beralih ke arahnya.

 

“Duduk di kursimu, Apollo.” tegur Zeus sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sisi Mentri Hankyung. Yunho bergegas duduk di kursi itu, masih dengan Az yang merekat erat padanya.

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Zeus untuk mengembalikan suasana ke keadaan semula, tegang.

 

“Az baru saja mengunjungi kamar Poseidon, kan? Bagaimana keadaan pemuda Terran itu sekarang?” tanya Zeus dengan suara beratnya yang seolah menggema di dalam ruangan tertutup ini.

 

Az terdiam, tidak menjawab. Karena itu Yunho memutuskan untuk mewakilkan Az menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. “Pemuda itu sudah sadar, _Ada._ Mungkin besok ia benar-benar sembuh total,” jawab Yunho sopan.

 

“Kalian dengar sendiri kan?! Hanya tiga hari! Dan anak itu sudah kembali sembuh secepat tikus sembuh dari luka sayatan!” seru Permaisuri Afrodit kembali memanas-manasi. “Ares sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau ia menggauli anak itu dua kali dalam dua hari! Dan lihat ia sekarang?! Ia bahkan dibawa kemari dalam keadaan sadar! For the Valar! Dia putra setan!”

 

Yunho diam, tidak berani berkomentar meskipun ia sedikit tersinggung. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan emosinya dengan menghitung jumlah orang yang hadir di ruangan ini. Zeus, Afrodit, dan tujuh Mentri utama kerajaan. Semua adalah orang-orang dengan pangkat tertinggi dan posisi terpercaya.

 

“Inang prajuritku bahkan tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu setelah ia digauli. Mungkin selir pangeran Ares memang Terran bermata hitam yang dilegendakan itu,”

Seorang Mentri berperawakan kecil mengusap dagunya, tampak berpikir. “Keberadaannya berbahaya, sangat berbahaya.”

 

Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia mengusap punggung Az lalu berpaling ke belakang kursi Zeus, melirik sebuah ruang kecil yang ditutup tirai putih dengan bayangan hitam seseorang yang tengah duduk di baliknya.

 

“Sepertinya kita terpaksa membunuh pemuda itu. Secepat mungkin kalau ia tidak terbukti mengandung,” bisik salah seorang mentri yang terdengar jelas oleh semua orang di dalam ruangan ini.

 

Yunho melotot mendengar ini. Meski ia sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan para Mentri akan mengambil keputusan untuk membunuh Sungmin, tapi dengan mendengarnya secara langsung seperti ini –beban yang ditanggung di pundaknya bertambah dua kali lipat.

 

“Lalu bagaimana kalau dia terbukti mengandung?? Kalian akan membunuhnya setelah keturunan putra mahkota lahir, begitu?!” Mentri yang duduk di sisi Yunho dan hanya diam sejak tadi akhirnya angkat bicara. Dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim seperti ini, Yunho masih bisa menangkap garis-garis amarah di wajah Mentri Hankyung. “Kalian ingin mengingkari sumpah Raja Orion, hah?”

 

Yunho mengernyit memandangi wajah Mentri Hankyung yang sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya Mentri dengan pendapat kontra.

 

“Lalu maumu apa?! Membiarkan Terran kotor itu melahirkan keturunan Putra Mahkota dan terus hidup untuk merusak keseimbangan Methuselah?!” seru Mentri bertubuh gembul dan disambut anggukan setuju dari Mentri yang lain.

 

Raut Mentri Hankyung mengeras marah. “Raja Orion sudah bersumpah pada Methuselah yang agung! Tidak boleh ada lagi selir yang dibunuh setelah kasus selir Putra Mahkota pada masa itu!”

 

“Itu kalau selir kali ini bisa bertahan seperti selir Raja Orion. Aku sendiri tidak yakin pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan tampang gadis rapuh seperti dia bisa bertahan menjadi inang selama satu setengah tahun!” ejek Mentri lain.

 

“Kalau memang kalian tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan, kenapa harus repot-repot menyusun rencana pembunuhan seolah anak itu akan mengambil alih tahta ratu, huh?” balas Mentri Hankyung sinis. Wajah Ratu Afrodit dan Mentri-Mentri lain memerah marah. Sedangkan Zeus masih tenang bergeming di posisinya, menelaah setiap pendapat orang yang ada di ruangan ini –berusaha mengambil keputusan terbaik.

 

“Kau ini kenapa, Han?! Kau ingin membelot dan berpihak pada kaum Terran?!”

 

“Aku hanya mengingatkan, tidak membelot! Sumpah Raja adalah sesuatu yang suci! Dan sekarang kalian ingin mengingkarinya, hah?!”

 

“Selamanya kaum Meth dan kaum Terran tidak akan berdiri sejajar! Karena kita kaum yang lebih mulia!”

 

Dan seruan demi seruan pertengkaran pun pecah di ruangan itu, keributan itu membuat Az memeluk Yunho makin erat.

 

“Hentikan!” seru seseorang yang duduk di balik ruangan bertirai di belakang kursi Zeus. Suaranya feminimnya lembut –dan menekan, namun cukup untuk membuat seisi ruangan ini terdiam seketika. “Kalian menakuti putriku!” tegurnya lagi.

 

Semua Mentri bungkam –patuh, beberapa membungkuk karena merasa bersalah sudah membuat keributan di depan Ratu Agung, dan beberapa Mentri sibuk melirik sosok Az yang merekat di atas pangkuan Yunho.

 

“Kemari Az,” panggil sosok itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari tirai. “Kemari, anakku…”

 

Az mengangkat kepalanya, ia bergeming sejenak lalu perlahan turun dari pangkuan Yunho.

 

Semua mata mengawasi Az saat sosok kecil itu berjalan mengitari meja, menuju ke ruang kecil di belakang kursi Zeus –tempat Ratu Agung duduk mengawasi pertemuan.

 

“Augusta…” Az meraih tangan yang muncul dari balik tirai itu, lalu perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalamnya.

 

Meski ruangan pertemuan ini temaram, bayangan di dalam ruang kecil itu dapat diterawang dari luar. Bayangan sesosok wanita dewasa duduk di atas sebuah singgasana kecil, dengan sosok mungil lain —Az, duduk di pangkuannya.

 

“Kau baru mengunjungi pemuda itu, Az?” tanya suara itu lembut. Bayangan kepala Az tampak mengangguk sebagai respon.

 

“Beritahu aku,” bayangan sosok itu tampak tengah mengangkat dagu Az, “apakah pemuda itu sedang mengandung?”

 

Tidak terdengar jawaban.

 

“Kenapa, Az? Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya?” tanya sosok itu lagi dengan suaranya yang mendayu lembut. “Bisikkan saja pada ibunda, anakku.”

 

Dan Az melakukannya. Bayangan kepala mungil Az mendekat ke wajah Ratu Agung. Semua orang hanya bisa menyaksikan bayangan mereka berdua, tanpa tahu hal apa yang dibisikkan Az kecil ke telinga Ratu.

 

“Yang mulia…” seorang Mentri baru akan menyela, namun Ratu Agung sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

 

“Az yang akan memutuskan,” ucap Ratu Agung dengan nada mutlak. “Aku akan mengikuti keputusan Az-ku.”

 

Tidak ada yang berani menyela atau protes, yang terdengar di ruangan ini hanya desah kecewa para Mentri dan decak tidak setuju dari Permaisuri.

Zeus tampak pasif, karena semua yang diputuskan Ratu Agung akan menjadi keputusannya juga.

 

“Kau menginginkan pemuda itu tetap hidup atau tidak?” suara lembut Ratu Agung terdengar jelas karena suasana senyap menyelimuti balai pertemuan. “Jawab sekarang, Az…”

 

“Aku…” Az menggantung kalimatnya, ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu mendongkak menatap wajah Ratu Agung lekat-lekat.

 

Semua penghuni ruangan menahan nafas, menunggu kata-kata Az.

 

“Aku mau Selir Minmin tetap hidup, Augusta.”

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**       **: KyuMin saling memiliki, dan tokoh lainnya adalah hak milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **Pairing**             **: KyuMin, ShiMin, KangChul**

 **Rating             : PG-15**

 **Warning         : MPreg, Yaoi/Boys Love, Original Character**

 **a/n                  :** Buat yang masih bingung sama karakter-karakternya, kayaknya author udah kasih tau deh di chapter parody. Ini dijelasin ulang deh, dari pangeran sulung ke magnae.

 

Nama gelar ::: Nama asli ::: Bandul Mate ::: Warna mata

 

Apollo ::: Yunho ::: Ruby ::: Red Violet/Crimson

Poseidon ::: Donghae ::: Pearl ::: White

Helios             ::: Zhoumi ::: Citrine ::: Yellow

Eros ::: Changmin ::: Gold ::: Hazel

Athena ::: Siwon ::: Zamrud ::: Green

Ares ::: Kyuhyun ::: Blue Sapphire ::: Blue

Hades ::: Kibum ::: Black Sapphire ::: Black

 

Augusta itu nama gelar Ratu Agung, gelar penuhnya masih dirahasiain. Dikasi tau sepotong dulu aja gapapa ya? ^^

 

Zeus itu Kangin, Afrodit itu Heechul, dan Ratu Agung di balik layar itu salah satu personil f(x).

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 **Chapter 8**

 

 **The Concubine** **© Lee Sunmiina**

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 **~*~ Forever Love is KyuMin ~*~**

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

“Kau menginginkan pemuda itu tetap hidup atau tidak?” suara lembut Ratu Agung terdengar jelas karena suasana senyap menyelimuti balai pertemuan. “Jawab sekarang, Az…” bisik Ratu Agung lagi, dengan suaranya yang lembut menenangkan.

 

“Aku…” Az menggantung kalimatnya, ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu mendongkak menatap wajah Ratu Agung lekat-lekat.

 

Semua penghuni ruangan menahan nafas, menunggu kata-kata Az.

 

“Aku mau Selir Minmin tetap hidup, Augusta.” jawab Az yakin. Suaranya yang setengah berbisik tetap jelas terdengar oleh semua orang di dalam ruang tertutup ini.

 

Permaisuri Afrodit mendelik shock, sedangkan beberapa mentri bergerak gusar –kurang berkenan dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

 

Peramaisuri Afrodit melempar pandangan protes ke arah Zeus, berusaha mencari dukungan. Namun Raja Methuselah itu hanya bergeming, tidak bermaksud menentang keputusan Az atau keputusan Ratu Agung.

 

Sungmin. Tetap hidup. Ini adalah keputusan yang mutlak, Ratu Agung sudah mengatakannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak –Zeus sekalipun.

 

“Dengar, kan? Itulah keputusannya,” tegas Ratu Agung sembari mendongkak, mengawasi ekspresi setiap orang di dalam ruangan ini dari balik tirai putihnya.

 

Yunho tersenyum, ia menghela nafas lega lalu bersandar tenang ke punggung kursi. Memang tidak secara langsung, tapi tetap saja –Yunho merasa kalau Ratu Agung memang benar-benar ada di pihak mereka.

 

“Mulai sekarang aku tidak ingin mendengar satu orang pun membicarakan perihal pembunuhan atau rencana untuk mencelakakan pemuda Terran itu,” ulang Ratu Agung dengan nada tegas –bermaksud menekan desis-desis protes dari Permaisuri dan para Mentri.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

“Dia milikku, _Ada._ ”

 

Suara Ares yang menyambut Zeus saat Raja itu melangkah keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Zeus berhenti tiga langkah di depan pintu. Tanpa berbalik pun, Raja berperawakan besar itu tahu kalau Putra Mahkotanya sedang berdiri sambil bersandar ke dinding di sisi pintu.

 

Dari wajah tegang dan gerak gugup dua prajurit yang menjaga pintu ruang pertemuan, Zeus bisa menebak kalau putranya sudah berdiri menunggu di sini sejak tadi.

 

“Sungmin milikku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Tidak seorangpun, tidak siapapun!” desis Kyuhyun menekan kalimatnya.

 

Zeus bergeming. Ia tahu kalau sepasang mata biru safir Ares tengah memandang tajam ke arahnya.

 

“Dan kalaupun ia harus mati… Pemuda itu akan mati di tanganku sendiri.” Kyuhyun beranjak lalu berdiri tepat di belakang punggung ayahnya.

 

“Ini yang terakhir, _Ada_. Jangan ikut campur lagi.”

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

Sungmin memandang jauh ke ujung barisan bunga-bunga dan tumbuhan indah yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya. Namun ujung taman ini tidak pernah tampak. Rasanya sejauh apapun ia memandang, hanya bunga dan tumbuhan hijau yang mengisi pandangannya –seolah menunjukkan pada Sungmin betapa megahnya taman utama istana Methuselah ini.

 

Sungmin merunduk lalu mengusap kelopak mawar di hadapannya dengan ujung jari –ia menghayati kelembutan kelopak merah jambu itu sambil mendengarkan celotehan panjang lebar yang meluncur beruntun dari bibir mungil Az.

 

Sudah delapan kali Sungmin mengunjungi taman besar ini bersama Az (ditemani Helios dan kadang diawasi Poseidon). Az hampir tidak pernah absen untuk mengajak Sungmin berkeliling setiap harinya, karena itu, Sungmin sudah cukup mengenali seluk beluk istana –bagian belakang— Methuselah.

 

Sungmin juga sudah memperkirakan; hari ini adalah hari ke-sepuluh sejak ia bertemu Az, –ditambah tiga hari semasa ia tertidur panjang— jadi sudah dua minggu ia berada di istana ini –hanya perkiraan sih.

 

“Ah, Elios dan aku yang menanam bunga itu!” Az spontan berseru dan ikut berjongkok di sisi Sungmin –saat pemuda Terran itu beralih ke kerumunan bunga mawar yang berwarna putih.

 

“Benarkah? Memangnya Az bisa menanam?” sahut Sungmin dengan wajah pura-pura tidak percaya –bermaksud menggoda Az.

 

Az menggembungkan pipinya sambil memasang wajah sebal. “Tentu saja! Tanya Elios kalau tidak percaya! Aku yang menanam semuuuuuuua mawar putih di taman ini! Uh, dibantu Elios sih~ Ah, dan Apollo juga! Terkadang dengan Eros, tapi Eros sering dimarahi Elios. Jadi deh… Aku, Apollo, dan Elios yang menanamnya. Athena kurang suka tanam-menanam begini, dia lebih suka berburu atau menunggang kuda. Tapi kadang-kadang Hades kok! Tapi-tapi, Hades hanya memperhatikan dari jauh sih, tidak membantu sama sekali. Dan Poseidon… Huh! Apalagi dia! Mata ikan tidak bisa diharapkan!” Az berceloteh dengan semangat –kelewat semangat sampai tidak peduli kalau kata-katanya mulai melenceng dari topik utama.

 

Sungmin meringis. Tawa kecilnya terdengar seperti angin yang berhembus lembut, merdu.

 

Az memang bocah dengan semangat ekstra, tenaga ekstra, dan emosi ekstra. Atau singkatnya – _hyper_. Sungmin tahu itu, dan sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

 

Melihat ekspresi cerah Sungmin, sadar atau tidak, seulas senyum stoik terukir samar di wajah Az.

 

“Aaah~ Capek!” desah Az sambil mengangkat-angkat gaunnya. “Sekarang giliran Selir Minmin deh!” sambung gadis kecil itu sembari duduk berselonjor di atas rumput, tidak peduli Helios akan meneriakinya karena tindakannya itu sudah mengotori gaun kuning yang ia kenakan. “Ayo, mau tanya soal apa lagi??”

 

Sungmin berpaling menatap Az saat gadis kecil itu kembali menawarkan padanya untuk bertanya. Secara spontan, satu pertanyaan meluncur cepat dari bibir Sungmin,

 

“Athena suka menunggang kuda, ya?”

 

Lagi-lagi, yang terlintas di hati Sungmin hanya pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tentang Athena. Sungmin mencintai pemuda bermata zamrud itu, karena itu nalurinya selalu membisikkan hasrat untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang Athena.

 

Az mengangguk antusias, pura-pura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin dan menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak-atik bunga mawar putih di hadapan mereka.

 

“Apa aku masih bisa bertemu Athena?” Sungmin bertanya lirih. Matanya menerawang jauh, berusaha memberanikan diri untuk memimpikan sesuatu yang indah –yang mungkin sekarang sudah tidak mungkin.

 

“Tentu,” jawab Az cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali.

 

Mendengar itu, dua mata Sungmin spontan membulat kaget.

 

“B-benarkah?” tanya Sungmin gugup, setengah ragu setengah berharap. Sungguh, Sungmin cukup tahu diri kalau ia tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu Athena lagi. Sungmin bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri, kalau-kalau Athena sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Tapi jawaban spontan Az membuat harapan demi harapan kecil dalam hatinya kembali menyala.

 

“Selir Minmin tidak dengar keputusan Zeus waktu itu? Zeus kan bilang pada Ares dan Athena untuk tidak saling mengusik siapapun yang mendapatkan dirimu. Dan bertemu tidak berarti akan mengusik kan?” ucap Az rasional.

 

Sungmin tersenyum sembari mengangguk, mengiyakan penjelasan Az.

 

Benar juga... Sungmin masih bisa bertemu Athena. Mengingat kemungkinan terburuk kalau ia benar-benar mengandung putra Ares, setidaknya ia masih bisa bertemu dan menatap mata zamrud Athena. Meskipun menyakitkan, tapi Sungmin cukup tahu diri dan bersedia menerima semua takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya.

 

Dan itu kalau ia benar-benar mengandung putra Ares. Bagaimana kalau nasib baik berpihak padanya? Sungmin tidak berani berharap banyak, tapi mungkin saja kan??

 

Sungmin menggigit bibir, lalu tanpa sadar tangannya sudah melayang dan meremas perutnya erat.

 

Sungmin tahu dari Jaejoong… Semua tanda-tanda awal kehamilan; _morning sickness_ , pusing, mual, badan pegal-pegal, dan lain-lain. Sungmin tidak berani berharap banyak. Tapi kalau hanya sedikit bermimpi, boleh kan?

 

Karena Sungmin tidak merasa mengalami satupun hal di atas. Tidak ada mual, pusing, _morning sickness_ , atau apapun itu yang pernah dijelaskan Jaejoong.

 

Setelah terbangun di kamar Poseidon dua minggu yang lalu, Sungmin melalui hari-harinya di istana tanpa sedikitpun keanehan terjadi pada fisiknya. Semua berjalan normal. Sungmin bisa bernafas dan bergerak bebas seperti sebelum ia bertemu Ares. Hal ini yang perlahan membangunkan kembali harapan-harapan pudar dalam hati Sungmin.

 

Sungmin memandangi Az, tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengatakan, “K-kalau aku tidak mengandung keturunan Putra Mahkota. Apa Athena… uhm,” Sungmin menggigit bibir, tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

 

Namun hanya mendengar kalimat ambigu itu, Az sudah mengerti. Gadis kecil itu mendongkak, balas menatap kedalam bola mata Sungmin yang bergerak-gerak gugup. “Tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak mengandung putra Ares, kau boleh membuatnya lagi –dengan Athena.” sahut Az dengan tampang polos, meski sesekali gadis kecil itu melirik ke belakang –takut kalau-kalau Helios mendengar ucapannya barusan.

 

“Membuatnya lagi? Ma-maksudnya?” Sungmin bertanya kebingungan, entah mengapa  merasa gugup saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Az.

 

“Membuatnya lagi!” desis Az menekan suaranya, cukup untuk Sungmin saja dan Helios tidak perlu ikut mendengar perbincangan mereka. “Kau boleh membuat anak dengan Athena. Di manapun dan kapanpun! Mau di taman ini, di kamar Athena, di dapur, di koridor!” Well, Az hanya menyalin semua kata-kata Eros, bocah ini tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Namun tetap saja, kalimat-kalimat kelewat nista itu berhasil membuat Sungmin merona heboh.

 

Sungmin menunduk makin gugup. Ucapan Az barusan terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak bermaksud membayangkannya! Sungguh! Tapi khayalan-khayalan tentang dirinya dengan Athena muncul satu persatu seperti sebuah gambaran mimpi yang nyata.

 

 _Di taman ini… Di kamar Athena… Di dapur… Di koridor… Berdua, dengan Athena… Membuat anak…_

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya. Entah kenapa merasa pusing dengan bayangan-bayangan barusan. Namun, meskipun begitu, bibir merahnya tetap menarik seulas senyum bahagia. Hanya dengan membayangkan dirinya bersama Athena, sebersit ketenangan menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

 

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan terbangun dari lamunannya saat satu cubitan cukup menyakitkan mendarat di pipinya. Sungmin tertawa gugup saat Az memandangnya curiga.

 

“Kau sedang membayangkan apa hayooo~” Az berbisik menggoda sambil menyeringai ke arah Sungmin, sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk mencubit pipi mulus pemuda Terran di hadapannya ini.

 

Sungmin menggeleng buru-buru dan memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sungmin baru akan balas mencubit pipi gembul Az saat suara deheman seorang wanita menyela mereka.

 

Az dan Sungmin mendongkak berbarengan, mereka berpaling ke sumber suara.

 

Tidak jauh dari mereka, berdiri dua orang gadis cantik keturunan Meth yang berkacak pinggang sambil melempar pandangan merendahkan ke arah Sungmin.

 

“Jadi dia inang pertama Ares? Ckck! Kukira setampan apa dia sampai membuat Soehyun menangis semalaman. Ternyata hanya warna matanya yang berbeda dari inang lain~ Cih, apa bagusnya?” salah satu dari dua gadis itu –yang berambut pirang— berdecak mengejek.

 

Az mendesah. Ia tidak menjawab tapi bibir kecilnya bergerak-gerik tanpa suara –mencibir dua wanita yang masih berdiri pongah di dekat mereka, dua wanita yang masuk daftar orang-orang paling dibenci Az sedunia…

 

Putri Jessica dan Yoona. Kandidat istri Poseidon dan Athena.

 

Az sudah bisa menebak, mereka datang untuk mengganggu. Dan karena itu pula gadis jahil itu memutuskan satu cara paling menyenangkan untuk membalas orang-orang macam mereka.

 

“Apa yang kau lihat, huh?! Terran lancang!” umpat Yoona kesal saat tidak didapatnya reaksi dari Sungmin atau Az.

 

Tatapan Putri jangkung berambut hitam sebahu itu penuh dengan kebencian, membuat Sungmin segera menunduk gugup. Terran memang istilah yang kurang enak didengar, dan saat kata itu meluncur dari bibir wanita ini, rasanya status Sungmin sebagai seorang ‘Terran’ terasa semakin kotor.

 

Sungmin menunduk gugup, lidahnya kelu. Suara-suara tenor itu terdengar memekakkan di telinganya.

 

“Jadi kau menggunakan Az, untuk mendapatkan Ares?”

 

Az memutar bolamatanya mendengar kalimat menyebalkan itu meluncur dari bibir Jessica, tapi ia masih bisa bersabar –sebentar lagi. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu melirik ayah angkatnya yang berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu taman, Helios mengawasi mereka –dari jauh— tanpa bergeming sedikitpun dari sana. Az menyeringai, ia tahu kalau Helios sudah bisa menebak hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi Helios tetap berdiri tenang di sana, sama artinya Helios mendukung dirinya –atau apapun yang akan dilakukannya.

 

Az mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sungmin, “Selir Minmin, kalungmu indah ya~” puji Az sembari meraih bandul zamrud yang melingkar di leher Sungmin. Az mengusap bandul itu sesekali, meyakinkan kalau dua wanita di dekatnya benar-benar melihat kalung itu. Lalu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat, gadis kecil itu pura-pura terkejut. Ia mengatup mulutnya dengan gaya dramatis.

 

“Aaah! Aku kenal kalung ini! Ini kan kalung Mate Athena! Ini milik Athena kan, Selir Minmin??!” Az berseru sambil memasang wajah shock.

 

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. “Athena memberikannya padaku, dua bulan yang lalu.”

 

Dan seperti yang sudah diperhitungkan dalam otak kecil Az, dua Putri itu melotot kaget. Wajah mereka merah padam. Mungkin kesal, malu, iri, dan benci sudah bercampur aduk di sana. Dan wajah kesal mereka membuat hati Az berbunga-bunga. Orang jahat harus dibalas dengan cara yang jahat –cara yang kekanakan memang.

 

 _‘Tapi aku kan memang masih anak-anak.’_ Bela Az dalam hati sembari menyeringai.

 

“Kau!!” Yoona menunjuk wajah Sungmin murka, membuat pemuda Terran itu sedikit merangkak mundur karena takut.

 

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu kalau jawabannya tadi akan membuat dua orang Putri keturunan Meth semarah ini. Ia baru akan mundur, menjauh –namun Putri berambut pirang itu bergerak lebih cepat, menyambar tubuhnya dan mencengkeram kerah kausnya murka.

 

“Dasar Terran jalang!” umpat Jessica tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Karena tubuh Meth wanita sama besarnya dengan Meth pria, dada Sungmin sedikit terangkat saat Jessica mengerat kausnya ke atas. “Setelah Ares, Athena, lalu siapa lagi yang akan kau goda, hah?!”

 

Sungmin menggeleng ketakutan sambil lirih membisikkan kata ‘maaf’ berkali-kali. Meski tidak mengetahui apa salahnya, cukup dengan melihat wajah merah wanita dihadapannya ini, Sungmin merasa ia memang harus meminta maaf.

 

“Jalang! Mati saja kau!” Yoona berseru marah lalu mengangkat tangannya.

 

“Lepaskan dia bodoh!” Az ikut-ikutan berteriak. Sebelum tangan Yoona mendarat di pipi Sungmin, ia melompat cepat ke arah Jessica. Membuat Putri itu menabrak Yoona dan jatuh bersamanya.

 

Az bergerak cepat, sebelum Jessica mengambil kesempatan untuk bangkit, ia sudah menyambar wanita itu lagi dan duduk di atas perutnya.

 

“E-eh! Az!” Helios segera mendekat saat keadaan bertambah keruh dan rawan bahaya.

 

Sungmin tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, ia bahkan tidak tahu hal macam apa yang terjadi di depannya kini.

 

Suara teriakan wanita dan anak-anak bercampur memekakkan telinga. Pemandangan Az yang duduk di atas perut seorang wanita sambil menjambaki rambut wanita itu, membuat Sungmin kebingungan bercampur ngeri.

 

Az masih menyerang Jessica tanpa ampun, Jessica berusaha melindungi dirinya, Helios berusaha memisahkan mereka, dan Yoona berusaha melindungi Jessica.

 

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya, pusing dan kebingungan.

 

“L-loh? A-ada apa ini?”

 

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari kehadiran Poseidon. Pangeran bermata putih itu mucul sambil memasang tampang bingung. Ia hanya memandangi perkelahian sengit –berat sebelah— antara Az dan Jessica, tidak sedikitpun berniat melerai.

 

“Hyung! Tolong aku!” Helios meratap _hopeless._ Namun Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahu dan memasang tampang ngeri, ia sendiri tidak berani mengganggu Az yang sedang dalam _monster mode._

“Masa bodo! Itu urusanmu, urusanku hanya Sungmin!” elak Poseidon sembari buru-buru menggiring Sungmin keluar taman. “Maaf ya, Mi. _Ada_ sudah menunggu kami.” Donghae melambai berduka ke arah Helios.

 

Sungmin yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa melongo memandangi sengketa di tanah taman sembari berjalan menjauh, membiarkan Poseidon membawanya pergi.

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Sungmin tahu hari ini akan datang.

 

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Poseidon dan menemukan orang-orang penting kerajaan sudah berkumpul di sana.

 

Ares, Zeus, ratu Afrodit, tiga orang dokter, dan bahkan Athena ada di sana.

 

Sungmin menunduk gugup. Ini adalah saat dimana takdirnya akan diputuskan…

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

TBC

 

No silent readers please, kalo banyak silent readers jadi males lanjut nih… ==”


End file.
